


For Ezra

by jdaigle48



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parent, Aftercare, Angst, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Everyone is friends, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Spanking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Touch-Starved, excessive use of the word sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdaigle48/pseuds/jdaigle48
Summary: Ezra Davis didn't have much going for her right now, but that wasn't her fault.  She had been stuck in an apartment with her abusive father whose hatred for subs was sucking the life out of her.  A spur of the moment decision leads her right where she is supposed to be, in between Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.





	1. The Beginning and The End

Ezra Davis didn't have much going for her right now, but that wasn't her fault.  She had been stuck in an apartment with her abusive father whose hatred for subs was sucking the life out of her.  

 

The world had always been this way for Ezra.  She didn't hate her designation, just how it made people see her as a lesser human being.  Just because she was a sub, she was looked down upon, cast aside. Now, It wasn't like this everywhere, but in the poorer parts of New York City  subs were discriminated against the most. Mistreatment or abuse wasn't uncommon for the small fraction of subs who lived here, even at school. Doms outnumbered subs four to one.  

 

Every person found out whether they were a sub when they turned fourteen.  All it took was a simple test given by the government and your fate was decided. When Ezra took hers, she sat in a room with nine other people, knees bouncing with nerves.  She didn’t need that test to tell her that she was a sub. She began demonstrating all of the qualities of a sub a couple years before she had to take that stupid test. She was a push over, couldn’t look anyone in the eyes without feeling anxious, could barely bring herself to speak unless spoken to.  If only she knew that those weren’t necessarily qualities of a normal sub, but of an abused one. 

 

Subs that grew up in healthy, loving homes could be very outspoken, eager to please even, but for the right reasons, because it made them feel good to be rewarded for doing the right thing, not to try to avoid getting a punishment.  

 

Ezra wasn't privy to this information.  She thought the entire world treated subs the way she had been treated, and the fact that other subs around her were treated poorly reinforced her belief.  

 

The school day had just ended for Ezra and she had to get home to start her chores.  The school had been relatively quiet for once; no one bothered her in between classes or at lunch, and she had gotten an A on her History report.  

 

The dread of going home settled deep in the pit of her stomach by the time she was only two blocks away from her complex.  There were only a few hours left until her dad would be home and there was still so much to do. With thoughts of what would happen when her dad got home swirling around in her head, distracting her, the rest of her walk flew by, and before she knew it she was home.  

 

The door creaked and groaned as she twisted her key through the lock.  The stench of stale beer and cigarettes welcomed her when she opened the door.  The two bedroom apartment wasn't much but Ezra found herself feeling grateful that she wasn't on the street.  

 

She walked down the hallway to her room, opened her door, and tossed her school bag down next to her dresser.  She didn’t want to start her chores yet, but if she didn’t she would pay for it, and after last night she couldn’t handle paying for it again.  

 

In a moment of weakness Ezra allowed herself 10 minutes to sit on her bed and do absolutely nothing.  Gazing around her room, she spotted her ratty old stuffed bear that she’s had since she was a baby. The bear made her think of her mother and the giant hole in her heart that came from her disappearance twelve years ago.  She wondered about many things, but most of all she wondered if she would ever see her again. After she vanished, her dad took down every single picture they had of her and Ezra was starting to forget what she looked like.  That only made the hole in her heart bigger. 

 

As Ezra began doing the housework, her anxiety only grew and grew as the clock ticked closer to six pm.  The clothes and dishes had already been done, as well as taking out the garbage, so the only thing left to do was cook dinner.  Beings that last night was not a good one, she decided to make her dads favorite, lasagna. Despite all the years that she had been responsible for cooking dinner, she was a shit cook and she knew it.  She took the box of lasagna out of the freezer after the oven had preheated and placed it in the oven, setting a timer for 45 minutes. Since she had some time to spare before her dad got home, she retreated to her room to work on her homework.

 

Ezra was a very intelligent girl, ranked top of her class.  School was important to Ezra. She knew that it was the only way she would get away from her dad.  If she were a dom, she would have been able to skip eleventh grade and take advanced placement classes, but that’s not how it worked at her school.  The administration only cared about how well the doms were doing because they were what made the school look good. 

 

A loud bang startled her out of the calculus problem she was currently doing.  “Ezra!” She heard her fathers gruff voice through her door. She reluctantly left the confines of her room to greet him.  She walked towards him timidly, eyes downcast. “Yes sir.” She looked down at his shoes as she approached him, hands trembling.  He smelt of body odor and grease from the mechanic shop he worked at. 

“Fix my dinner then come kneel at my feet.” 

“Yes Sir.” Ezra scrambled away, praying that the food was ready.  Right when she walked into the kitchen the timer went off and she sighed a breath of relief.  After she took the food out of the oven, she plated it and grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

 

There was a small two person table right behind the sofa that he ate at every night, and where she kneeled every night.  She doesn’t remember when he started making her do this for him, but she knew that she never felt right doing it. Part of her thinks that he only makes her do it because she hates it.  

 

“Go on.” He smirked at her knowing that disobeying him went against every instinct that she had.  Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly sank to her knees, the rough carpet harshly rubbing them.  She supposed that she should be used to this by now, but it never failed to make her feel like she was going to be sick.  

 

Her knees ached so bad but she wouldn’t dare say anything.  Thirty minutes had passed by and he was finally finished. She has been staring at the carpet when she saw his hand reach out for her.  Without thinking she jerked away from his touch, eyes widening when she realized her mistake. She finally looked up at him about to plead for him to forgive her.  Before she could say anything he had her by her hair.

 

“What so I can’t touch you? I can’t touch what’s mine? You tellin’ me what to do now? Little bitch! You never learn, do you?” He growled out a couple inches from her face.  She brought up her hands to wrist, trying to make him let go of the painful grip on her hair. “N-no! I mean yes! Yes! I’m sorry, please. I didn’t mea-”. Her words were cut off with a hand coming in contact with her fact, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground.  

“Please,” She begged. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, I’ll be good I promise!”

 

“Now, what kind of dom would I be if I didn’t teach you a lesson? If I just let you keep making the same mistakes?” He stalked towards her, reaching for his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling it free of the loops of his jeans.  Ezra froze in her spot, knowing that if she tried to get away she would make it worse for herself. He closed a rough hand around her bicep and dragged her to the couch, leaning her over the arm. She felt his fingers pry into the waistband of her leggings and panties and yank them down, exposing her bruised flesh.  Part of her brain was screaming at her to fight, to try to get away, but the other part, the part that overpowered her every time told her that she deserved this punishment, that since her dom was displeased with her she had to atone for that. 

 

He gripped both of her arms and pulled them behind her back, trapping her wrist in one hand so she couldn’t get away.  

 

“Why am I punishing you?” He leaned in close to her, trying to intimidate her.  At first she didn’t reply, just let the tears run down her cheeks, trying to keep her sobs to herself.  She felt him grab her hair again and pull so that she was straining her neck to look at him from behind her.  “Ahh!” She let out as he pulled harder and harder the longer she didn’t answer him. 

 

Finally, she caved to the pain in her neck and whispered out, “Be-because i… I was bad.”

 

“Now, was that really so hard?”

 

“No.” She muttered out miserably, knowing that if she didn’t play his game it would just keep getting worse.  

 

There wasn’t a warning for the first hit, just the  _ thwack _ of the leather hitting her sensitive skin. The blow knocked the wind out of her, forcing the air from her lungs, making her regret ever coming home.  

 

“I believe you’re forgetting something.” Her fathers voice rang out.  She could hear the smirk on his face. 

 

“One” She croaked out, desperate to get this over with.  Her punishment continued all the way to thirty. The sobbing didn’t start until hit 13, but now she was just sitting there numbly.  Hadn’t even bothered to get up from the position she was in. Her dad left the moment he landed the last blow and heard the faint “30” come from her lips.  

 

She couldn’t do this anymore, she had to get out, but where would she go?

 

_ “Anywhere is better than here.” _ A tiny voice whispered in her head.  

 

She used her hands to push her off the arm of the couch, legs too weak to barely stand but she  _ had _ to.  Before he came back.  After she was standing, she looked down to grab her leggings to pull them up and saw tiny drops of blood all around.  Her blood. Slowly and carefully she got her clothes back on and trekked to her room, trying to think of everything she had to pack.  

 

She can’t figure out why she is so upset this time, it’s not like this was the first time she had been punished, and if she stayed she knew it would happen again.  Her mind was made up, she was leaving. If she didn’t, there was no way she would see eighteen. So she packed a bag, filling it with every essential item she could think of.  She walked to the door, taking one last look at the place where she grew up and left. 

 

It wasn’t long before Ezra had to take her beloved hoodie out of her bag, the chill of night time during the month of February getting to her.  She had been walking aimlessly for about an hour now and she hadn’t a clue where she was nor where she was going. The clock on her phone read 10:42 pm.  It was dangerous for her to walk around by herself this late, at least in her neighborhood. She needed to find a place to sleep soon. Maybe she could spring for a motel room.  She had taken all of the money she’d stolen from her dad over the years with her, which added up to about $763.00, but if that was going to last her she would have to be smart about her spending.  

 

If she could find a room for about fifty dollars  that would be good but the only dilemma she faced was that she wasn’t old enough to rent a room, but maybe luck would be on her side tonight.  

 

The ache in Ezra’s backside was becoming too much just as she spotted a light up sign that read “motel”.  Hopefully this place would take her, it certainly looked shady enough that its owners would break the law.  

 

There was a man leaning up against the brick wall right below the neon sign.  She could tell he was a dom just by his stature. He was big. Not fat big, but muscular big, and tall.  As she got closer to the sigh she dropped her gaze to avoid looking at him, hoping he wouldn’t try anything.  Her hands involuntarily started trembling when she passed in front of him, the door to the motel entrance just a few feet away.  

 

“Good evening mam.” A smooth voice called out.  Her head shot up and she stopped in her tracks and looked at him.  He was beautiful. After she realized that she was staring she turned away going for the door, but not before muttering out, “Um, hi.”

 

After she was in the small office she leaned against the door, trying to calm her racing heart.  Why had he spoken to her? She couldn’t get his face out of her head, or his voice. He sounded… nice? No dom had ever sounded ‘nice’ to her, certainly not her father, or any of the jerks she went to school with.  

 

“Can I help you.” An old lady called from behind the counter snapping Ezra out of her thoughts.  Ezra approached her. 

 

“Could I get a room for one night please?”

 

“Can I see some identification?” The woman looked at her expectantly holding out her hand.  

 

“Oh, um I don’t have any.” Ezra stumbled out dejectedly, turning around to walk out the door.  

 

“Hold on a minute!” The lady reached out to her. “What’s a young girl like yourself doing out at this time of night?”

 

“I-i I’m hiding from someone. It’s just for one night, please. I won’t be any trouble I promise.” 

 

The woman eyed her suspiciously, considering her plea.  It was a minute before she said “very well” and Ezra thanked her profusely and paid for the room.  

 

She left out of the building in a hurry, hoping that the strange dom wasn’t outside anymore and to her relief, he wasn’t.  Her room ended up being the closest to the office, but before she went in she looked at her surroundings, making sure no one was watching.  A movement caught the corner of her eye across the street, but when she turned around to look she didn’t see anything. 

 

After she was all settled in and had nothing left to distract her she began to think.  There was a small bathroom in the room with a mirror over the sink. She stood in front of it, pulling down her leggings and turning around.  She took a deep breath before she looked back at her reflection. Bruises and angry red welts littered her backside from her butt to the bottom of her thighs.  There was some dried up blood and a forming scab by a particularly bad welt. 

 

Her chest felt heavy, like it would collapse on itself if she took another breath.  She quickly pulled up her pants and turned around, gripping the sink for support, her legs all of a sudden feeling too weak to hold her up.  Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle a sob, she didn’t want anyone to hear her. She wanted to just disappear, to crawl under a rock for the rest of her life and never come out.  It’s not like anyone would miss her. 

 

She made it to the bed and got under the covers.  She was so tired, but at the same time she didn’t want to sleep.  Didn’t want to dream that she was back in that hell hole of an apartment with her monster of a father.  She reached over for her bag, rummaging through it to find her bear, the only thing that she had to comfort her.  The only thing that reminded her of her absent mother. She shut her eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears. She hated crying, hated how it made her feel, how it made her chest ache.  

 

That‘s how she stayed for the night.  Wrapped in a blanket curled around a bear and utterly alone.  


	2. Ezra is Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets the Avengers

A loud bang startled Ezra out of the Daze she had been in for most of the night.  She didn’t know what time it was but it was still dark out. She slowly got out of bed, dragging her feet on the carpet to go look out of the window.  Trying to find the source of the noise, she peeked her head outside of the door only to find nothing. 

 

She walked back to the bed and sat down, her nerves running on high alert.  How would her dad even find her? Did he follow her? Did he know where she was all this time? She had to get out.  She wouldn’t let him take her back. Scrambling around the room to gather all of her things, she heard footsteps outside of her door.  She froze, trying to understand the situation. Would her dad come here with more than one person? It just didn’t make sense. The sound of the doorknob turning broke her out of her thoughts, and she dropped her bag and made for the bathroom. Maybe if she locked herself in the room he couldn’t get to her.  

 

She climbed into the tub and pulled the shower curtain so it was concealing her.  With her knees pulled up to her chest, she laid her head on them hoping to muffle her sniffles.  A loud slam startled her, and she squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the worst. The sound of two people talking was getting closer and closer but she couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying.  All she knew is that it didn’t sound like her dad, which was making her panic even more now. The heavy thud of footsteps was getting louder and louder until she heard the door handle to the bathroom jiggle.  

 

There was no way she could hold her panic in anymore, whats the use? They already found her.  So when a sob bubbled up from deep within her chest tried to escape, she let it. 

 

“We’ve got someone in here.” She heard from the other side of the door.  The door flew open and slammed against the wall and she cowered as far away from the intruder as she could.  The curtain was ripped away from the tub and she brought her arms in front of her face to shield herself from any possible attack.  She waited for something to happen for what felt like an eternity, but nothing ever did. 

 

“Hey sweetheart, we’re not going to hurt you.” A familiar voice called out.  It was the man from earlier! Ezra put her arms down a bit so she could see the person speaking to her but was still leaning as far away from them as she could.  The man was beautiful. He had eyes like an ocean and sandy hair. She almost forgot the predicament she was in,  _ almost.   _ He came closer to her until he was kneeling beside the tub.  She had still yet to say anything. 

 

“My name is Steve Rogers and that is Natasha Romanov.  Do you know who we are?” He spoke quietly, pointing to the woman behind him.  He didn’t want to scare her more than she already was, but he had to get her out of the building as soon as possible.   

 

All she could do was shake her head as a response.  “Steve we need to go now.” The lady Natasha called from behind him and then disappeared form Ezras’ view.  She looked back at Steve only to find him studying her. 

 

“I know that you're scared,” He began, pausing to choose his next words carefully. “But there are some bad people here and I can’t let you get hurt. Will you come with me, sweetheart?”

 

Something in her wanted her to say yes, but she didn’t know why.  If he wanted to hurt her, wouldn’t he already have done so? She looked at the hand he held out in front of her contemplating her choice.  Stay and possibly die or go with this nice man and possibly die later. She chose the latter. Shakily she stood up, knees wobbling, and took hold of his hand.  He could feel how much she was shaking but chose to do nothing but smile at her. 

 

Her mind was going a mile a minute.  She was going god knows where with a Dom.  A dom of all people, who was being strangely nice to her.  She didn’t know what to think. As they were about to walk out of the room, she glanced back and saw her bag. Jerking out of his hold, she went back to get it kneeling at the side of the bed to grab her bag and the bear right next to it.  She turned and went back to him, hoping that he wasn’t angry with her for leaving his side. Just to make sure she stole a glance at his face, surprised to see that he was still smiling at her. 

 

“Do you have everything?” He asked her, voice still soft and calm.  

 

“I-I, um yes.” She mumbled quietly, unable to look anywhere but the ground.  His hand made his way to the center of her back, gently pushing her forward. Outside the hotel was a mess.  Glass from the room on side of hers was everywhere, people running around saying things she couldn’t understand.  Steve didn’t give her any time to think about her surroundings, just pushed her towards a big black plane. 

 

“May I ask a question?” Steve was startled at her mannerism.  “Sure sweetheart, go ahead.” He didn’t know what to expect. 

“Where are you taking me?” She was still looking at the ground.  

“Have you ever heard of the Avengers?”

 

She racked her brain but came across nothing.  “No, I’m sorry.”

 

Their conversation cut off as they got on the jet and picked back up after Steve sat her down next to him.  “Well,” He turned to look at her, only to see that she was avoiding his gaze, staring down at her hands. “Me and my friends, you met Natasha in the room and you’ll meet the other ones soon, we keep the world safe.”

 

“Like superheroes?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart.” She looked at him funny then.  That was like the fourth time he had called her that pet name and she only met him a twenty minutes ago.  She didn’t understand anything that was going on, and she was starting to get aggravated. Why did she have to go with them? She was a nobody, just someone who needed a place to stay for the night.  And why was he being so nice to her? Her brain couldn’t fathom a dom going out of his way to be kind. She couldn’t be silent anymore, she had to voice her feelings. 

 

“I don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me and why you keep calling me that.” She shifted uncomfortably away from him, trying to put distance between them in case he reacted badly to her questioning him.  He was right about to answer her when other people started to board the plane. She didn’t dare make eye contact with anyone, just kept her head down as any good sub would. 

 

“Did we get him.” She heard Steve as the others.

 

“Yeah, we got him. Who is this by the way?” One of the people called out.  

 

“Ezra.” She spoke out before she could stop herself.  Her eyes widened and she shrank into herself, hoping she could make herself small enough no one would notice her.  Steve leaned in close to her ear. “Ezra, you can look at us sweetheart.” He had a hunch that she was waiting for some kind of permission, and he was proven right when she slowly looked at them. 

 

There were five people in front of her, the two on the left eyed her suspiciously while the one in the middle looked at her curiously and the two on the right had a friendly smile on their faces.  The one all the way to the right spoke first. “The name’s Tony Stark, are you sure you haven’t heard of us before? That’s a little hard to believe. Anyway, this is Wanda, Bucky, Natasha and Clint.” He went down the line.  

 

“It’s nice to meet you all, but can you tell me why I have to go with you?” She took her eyes away from their beautiful faces, cheeks burning especially at the one in the middle.  

 

“Well, we have to make sure you’re not a bad guy.  There was a man staying at that hotel that stole priceless information from us, so you’re coming to be interrogated.” Tony explained, scaring the shit out of her. 

 

“What!” She stood up going into a full panic. “Really Tony?” She heard Steve breathe.  

“I don’t know anyone in that hotel, I swear! I was just staying there for the night.” She began to cry, trying to convince them of her innocence.  Natasha suddenly stalked forward and placed her hand on her shoulder, forcing to sit back down. Pain spread through the backs of her legs as she was roughly pushed down, causing her to whimper.  

 

“What?” Tony looked at Steve, “If she is innocent like she says then she doesn’t have anything to worry about.” They took their seats as the jet propelled upwards and towards the tower.  Ezra was now silently crying, wiping her eyes every couple minutes as her tears continued to flow. 

 

She was retreating further and further into her mind, the events of the yesterday and today were too much to handle for her.  So she tried to stop herself from thinking, tried to shut off her feelings, but she couldn’t. These people thought she guilty of something, and she felt like she was, but not of the same thing.  The only thing she was guilty of was breaking her fathers' unreasonable rule of leaving the house without his explicit permission.

 

They had just arrived at the tower when Steve gently nudged her, trying to get her attention.  Her eyes were glassed over, but he didn’t know if that was because she had been crying or if she was on the verge of sub drop.  He hoped it wasn’t the latter. 

 

As Ezra stood up at the request of Tony, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her.  It made her skin crawl. Even though her legs were still weak and shaky, she tried to act as if she was fine. There was a collective gasp from the people around her and she looked up only to see them staring at where she was sitting.  She turned to look at what they were looking at and was horrified to see blood. 

 

“Ezra, are you okay? Why didn’t you tell us you were bleeding?” Steve gripped her shoulders. 

 

“I didn’t know that I was.” She mumbled avoiding all eye contact.  

 

“Bring her to see Bruce, he can check her out.” The man she thinks is Bucky approaches them. 

 

“Come on.”He leads them inside the building, the rest of the Avengers crew is forgotten.  

 

When they reach their destination, they approach an older man with salt and pepper hair.  

“Ezra, this is Dr. Banner or Bruce.” Steve introduces them as she flashes the doctor a small smile before dropping her gaze again.  

 

“She seems to be bleeding, back of her legs maybe,” Bucky informs the doctor.  

“It’s lovely to meet you, Ezra, please call me Bruce.  Do you mind if I check you over and get some information from you?” The doctor, Bruce, has kind eyes and she feels at ease with him for some reason.  She looks to Steve for reassurance. 

 

“We’ll be right outside if you need us, okay sweetheart.” Steve encourages and Bucky smiles at her as they leave the room.  

 

“Okay, so I’m going to need you to change out of you clothes and into this gown, is that okay with you?” She didn’t know why he was asking her, she obviously wasn’t in charge here so he could just order her to do it.  She nodded to him anyway, taking a deep breath as he put the gown on the counter and left the room the same way Steve and Bucky did. 

 

Although she didn’t know it, the seemingly mirror in the exam room was actually a double-sided mirror that the three superheroes were watching her through.  Given the sensitivity of their mission, they didn’t have a choice. The person who had stolen a mass amount of files was hiding out in that motel and until she was questioned by Natasha, her every move had to be monitored.  

 

As Ezra began to take off her clothes, the men felt increasingly guilty.  Steve didn’t believe that someone like Ezra had an evil bone in her body and therefore was telling the truth back on the jet, but what he thought didn’t matter.  He hoped that ezra would face away from the mirror to give her a little more privacy and he was relieved when she did. 

 

“Do you think she’s innocent?” Bucky’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and Steve looks over at him, but before he can answer Bucky’s hand covers his mouth as he looks at Ezra through the glass and gasps.  Bruce has a similar look of horror on his face so Steve turns back to see what was going on. He was rendered speechless when he saw the condition Ezra was in. From her butt to about mid thigh was covered in bruises and welts, which looked like they came from a belt.  Steve wanted to look away, he did, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Who could do something like that to her? He knew from the first moment he saw her that she was a sub, but he couldn’t figure out why she seemed so guarded, so afraid, and this definitely explained things.  

 

Bruce didn’t say anything as he walked back into the room when Ezra finished changing.  He was speechless just as Steve and Bucky were, but he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of doing his job.  He looked at her as she sat on the table, eyes focused on her hands. She didn’t even hear him come in, too caught up in her own head.  

 

“Okay, so just basic information right now.” He said gently to her, not wanting to speak in a way that would upset her.  

 

“What is your full name?”

 

“Ezra Leigh Davis.”

 

“Age and birthday?”

 

“Um, I’m 17 and my birthday is December 5th.”

 

“When is the last time you’ve seen a doctor?”

 

“About four months ago, I had a concussion.”

 

“Are you in any pain right now?”

 

“M-my butt and legs.” A tear fell from her eye.  

 

“Would you mind if I took a look, see if I can help you?”

 

She nodded her head and laid on the bed on her stomach, trying to take deep breaths.  

 

“If you want me to stop, or if you feel too uncomfortable just say something and we’ll stop, okay?” All she could do was nod her head.  She was surprised at how kind Bruce was being. She had experienced more kindness today than she could ever remember before. 

 

She felt the bottom of the gown being pulled up, exposing her to Bruce.  She began to cry then, not really knowing why she was. 

 

“Do you need me to stop?” Bruce calls out to her but she shakes her head.  Gloved hands gently poked and prodded at her tender flesh, and after a few minutes, Bruce appeared in front of her.  

 

“Alright, here is what i’m going to do.  I have some topical cream that will speed up the healing of the bruises and act as a pain reliever, but even with that it’ll probably be a couple weeks before you are completely healed,” he explained.  

 

“Can I ask how you got those?” He asked after going back to her backside to rub the cream over her skin.  She closed her eyes thinking back to that night. 

 

“I was bad and I got punished.”

 

Steve and Bucky watched and listened from the other side of the glass.  Both angry for the same reasons. Subs weren’t meant to be treated like this, but it explains why Ezra had been acting like the was a lesser person than them.  They knew that she didn’t have anything to do with the hacker who invaded Stark Tower, and they knew that they would now do anything they could to help her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! :)


	3. Ezra is Still Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra gets interrogated and propositioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have this chapter up sooner but I'm a junior high English teacher and end of the year paperwork really kicked my butt! Since it's officially summer for me, I will be updating frequently. As always I hope you enjoy! :)

The room was cold.  Steril. Just what you would expect of an interrogation room.  Ezra was sitting in a metal chair in front of a metal table with another metal chair across from it. Goosebumps littered her arms while her knee bounced up and down with nerves. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting here but it felt like an infinite amount of time had passes.

 

Her eyes shot to the door as she heard a clang and then watched the knob turn. Natasha appeared from behind the door and suddenly Ezra knew what this was about. They still thought she had something to do with the loon at the motel. She was going to be interrogated.  

 

Natasha sat down across from her and just stared.  Ezra wanted to cry at the intensity of the woman’s gaze, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at her hands.  There was nothing in the room besides the table and chairs, so Ezra had no clue what time it was or even what day it was. She felt like she had been in there forever, just sitting and waiting for some Dom to come arrest her.  

 

“So.” Natasha begins startling Ezra, “Why were you at that motel?”  

 

“I just needed a place to stay.” Ezra couldn’t bring herself to look at Natasha when she answered her.  

 

“You said that already, but I want to know why you needed a place to stay.  Don’t you have parents? Don’t you have a dom at home? Why would you make them worry like that?” Natasha tone was cold, like she had experienced that exact feeling.

 

“M-my mom isn’t around, and my dad isn’t a very nice person. He wouldn’t miss me.” Ezra chose her words carefully not wanting to let on more than she had to.  

 

“So what did you do to get punished like that? Must of been bad.” Natasha sneered at her, trying to get a reaction out of Ezra.  She was somewhat impressed that it hadn’t worked yet.

 

Ezra shuddered at the question, not wanting to say the answer out loud, but the rational part of her knew that she wasn’t getting out of this room without telling the truth.  So she took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

 

“My mom disappeared when I was five.  It was like one day she was there and the next, she wasn’t.  I barely even remember what she looks like anymore.” Ezra kept talking as tears started to run down her face.  

 

“What was her name?” Natasha interrupted.

 

“Um her name was Lillian Davis.” Ezra noticed that Natasha hadn’t once written anything down that she said which led her to believe that the others were watching her.  Finally she looked up, bringing her gaze to the mirror posing as a window and wondered if Steve was on the other side.

 

“After I was determined a sub, my dad… he changed.  I don’t remember when it started, but it never really ended until I left.  That night I went to the motel, I decided I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to leave or he would have eventually killed me!” Ezra was starting to get hysterical, tears turning into little sobs, heart about burst out of her chest at the memory.  If she would have been in her right mind, she would have cowered in a corner after yelling at the dom.  

 

“I was fixing his plate for dinner.  I made his favorite because I was punished the night before, so I was trying to be extra good, but I messed up again.  I was kneeling for him while he was eating, it felt like forever and my knees began to hurt so bad but I had to stay there until he was finished.  I didn’t mean to, I swear!” She finally looked at Natashe with pleading eyes, trying to make her see that she was telling the truth.

 

“Keep going, it’s okay, you can tell me.” Natasha knew how to treat a distressed sub, so she tried to make her voice as comforting as possible.  She was still on the fence about this girl, but after talking with Bruce about her punishment she had come to the conclusion that Ezra had nothing to do with the hacker and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Natasha didn’t even want to interrogate her, but she still had to follow orders.

 

“He was finally finished with dinner and he reached out to touch me, and I just… I just moved out of the way of his hand because I thought he was going to hit me, and he got really mad.  I tried to tell him I was sorry! I didn’t mean to pull away from him, I wasn’t even thinking when I did it! He made me bend over the arm of the couch and when he tried to pull my pants down I told him no, so instead of getting fifteen with the belt I got thirty.  He left after and I decided to leave so I packed my bag and I just started walking until I got to the motel.” Ezra was still crying but not as bad as before. She was no longer on the brink of an anxiety attack and was now just sitting with her head in her hands. She only looked up when she heard Natasha’s chair move.  

 

Natasha was now standing on side of her with a hand on her back.  “I believe you and were going to help you. Now, Steve and Bucky would like to talk to you, but only if you want to.”

 

Ezra felt a sudden bout of confusion at the red heads 180 in attitude, but didn’t dare question it.  She was just grateful that someone believed her. She remembered how nice Steve was to her at the hotel and warmth bloomed within her chest for reasons she didn’t quite understand yet.  

 

“I, um, I would like to see Steve, but could I have my bear? He was in my bag.” Ezra asked as she was being led out of the room, feeling a little silly for asking for her stuffed animal.  

 

“Of course, I’ll go grab that for you.  Jarvis could you lead Ezra to Steve and Bucky?” Ezra was about to ask who she was talking about when an automated voice spoke out.  

“Yes Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Davis if you will follow my lights on the floor it will lead you to the common area where Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes are waiting.”

 

As Ezra was following the lights down the never ending hallway, she finally began to feel exhaustion settle deep between her bones.  Every step forward she took felt like too much work, after all it had been over 24 hours since she left her apartment for school, and she hadn’t slept since then.  

 

Finally, Ezra made it to a set of glass double doors.

 

“Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes are waiting for you inside.  If you need anything, i’ll be happy to be of service.” Jarvis spoke out.  

 

“Thanks.”  Ezra mumbled out, too tired to feel weird for talking to a robot.  Before she reached for the door handle she steadied herself, suddenly feeling nervous at the unavoidable confrontation between the two super soldiers.  She wanted to talk to them, she _really_ did, but she was so damn tired, and not in just the physical sense.  Sitting in that interrogation room in a constant anxious state took a toll on her mentally as well.  

 

She stepped inside the room to find Steve and Bucky leaning against the island in the kitchen, but they hadn’t noticed her yet, probably because for so long she had to make herself unnoticeable for survival. She still wasn’t in their field of vision, so she decided to take this time to look at them before she got caught.  

 

They were beautiful.  Actually, that word didn’t do them justice.  Otherworldly? God-like? She was enamored. They were huge, and she was pretty tall for a girl, especially one who was a sub,  but they would tower over her 5’10” frame. Rigid lines of muscle could be seen through their clothes, and god those legs. Legs for days.  

 

She wasn’t sure what they wanted to talk her about.  Her gut feeling told her that she was going to be sent back with her dad, after all it was illegal for an underage submissive to leave their dom, and she didn’t expect them to break the law for her.  

 

“Um, Natasha said that you wanted to talk to me.” She finally decided to let them know of her presence. Steve and Bucky left their places at the island to stand before her, making her shift her weight from left to right in nervousness.   

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve began with that pet name she was starting to love being called.  “Would you like to come sit down with us?”

 

She looked between him and Bucky, both wearing kind smiles on their face, and nodded.  They led her to a large L shaped couch and sat so they could face each other, her across from Steve and Bucky.  

“I know that we somewhat met earlier doll, but I wanted to officially introduce myself to you.  My name is James Barnes but I would like it if you called me Bucky. I know your name is Ezra, but I hope you don’t mind if I call you doll.”

 

God his voice, it was deep and smooth and screamed _dom_.  The way her name rolled off his tongue had her wishing she could hear it over and over.

 

“I don’t mind.” She said while looking up at him with a slight smile before she could think of what she was doing.  She _hated_ being called by any pet name; it reminded her too much of her father, but here she was agreeing to let a stranger call her by one.  

 

“We wanted to talk to you about your situation.” Steve interrupted their moment and she lost her smile and looked back at her hands on her lap.  She knew it was too good to last, knew they were only being so nice so they could give her the bad news. She was bracing herself for the blow, the devastation at being told they were going to send her back. She decided to beat them to the punch.  

 

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t blame you but please, _please_ , don’t send me back to him.  I’ll be eighteen in two months and then i’ll get out of your hair, but please I can’t, no I _won’t_ go back to him.” She stood up and fell to her knees at their feet ready to beg like a good submissive if it made them change their mind.  “Please, I’ll do anything.” She put her hands in her head and began to cry, terrified that they were going to send her back.

 

God, she was tired of crying.  

 

“Hey, hey, you’ve got it all wrong sweetheart.” Steve said as he pulled her hands from her face to make her look at him. She glanced up at him and saw that he was frowning, a genuine look of sadness of his face.  

 

“We would never send you back to him, not ever. Okay, doll.” She averted her gaze at Bucky’s promise, feeling like a big baby for breaking down in front of them.  She felt hands ease their way under her armpits and lift her up so that she was now sitting in between them.

 

“Can you look at us doll?” Bucky gently called out to the not okay sub on side of him.  Ezra brought her red eyes up to him.

 

“Good girl.” He praised and made her cheeks heat with a blush.  

 

“Now what steve was trying to say is that we would like you to stay with us in the tower.  We’ve seen the way you’ve acted since you’ve been here, and it’s no secret that your asshole dad wasn’t very kind to you.” Bucky began until Steve cut him off.

 

“We know the signs of an abused sub, and we don’t take that lightly.  I’ve helped Bucky through a lot of things, which he will tell you when he is ready, but I believe that I, we,” He gestured towards himself and Bucky. “Can help you.  We want to help you, if you’ll let us.”

 

“Wait,” She started, confused at what they were saying. “You want to be my doms? Why are you willing to break the law for me?”

 

“What do you mean ‘break the law’? We wouldn’t have a sexual relationship if that is what you’re worried about.  We would never put you in that position, not while you are still underage.  We would be strictly platonic and we can even get paperwork done if you like. ” Steve answered, looking just as perplexed as her.  

 

“No, that’s not what I mean, and what do you mean paperwork?  It’s against the law for an underage sub to leave their dom parent without permission and you would be an accessory to that. I can’t let you go to jail because of me.” Now the pair of super soldiers were really confused at Ezra’s statement, but it was starting to dawn on them.  

 

“Doll, he was abusing you.” Bucky took her hands in his, realizing just how much Ezra didn't understand or had misconceptions about.  

 

“It doesn’t matter.  He’s a dom, he can do what he wants.”

 

“That isn’t true, there are strict laws in place to protect submissives.” Steve tried to reason with her, make her see that she wasn’t in the wrong here.  Her father was.

 

“Maybe where you live.” She muttered out, not expecting to be heard, closing her eyes in exhaustion.  Steve and Bucky knew that she had been up for a long time, thought it best for her to get some sleep before they continued their talk.  

 

“How about you get some rest and we finish this conversation tomorrow.” Steve rose from his seat and held his hand out for her, ready to lead her to his and Bucky’s place.  

 

Ezra gratefully accepted his hand.  She still had plenty of questions and things that she didn’t understand, but she needed sleep.  Everything was becoming too much. Too fuzzy, too loud, too draining.

 

With her hand in his Steve guided them to his room.  “Would you like a change of clothes? I have a shirt you can wear, I doubt my pants would fit you though.” Bucky offered.  

 

“I asked Natasha for my bag before I came to you guys, do you think that she got it?”

 

Steve rounded the corner with an old bag and bear in his hands.  “Would this be it?”

 

The sight of her childhood treasure brought a tired smile to her face as steve handed her the items.  She loved this bear more than anything. Comfort items were a usual thing for subs, but this bear for Ezra was more than that.  He was the only thing that she felt was a connection to her mother. So even though the bear looked like it had been through the ringer: missing an eye, had the arm sewed back on, and stained all over, it was one of her most prized possessions.  

 

Ezra reached for the bear out of Steves’ hand, feeling slightly embarrassed to have something a small child would, but Steve just smiled at her as if to say it was okay.  Bucky then took her hand and started pulling her deeper into the apartment and towards what seemed to be a bedroom and stopped right in front of it.

 

“This is the guest bedroom where you can get some rest.  If you want a shower or anything there is a bathroom too.  Me and Steve will be in the room down the hall, if you need anything.” Bucky’s hand traveled up her arm and settled in between her shoulder blades in a comforting gesture while he was speaking.  The simple action made her lip begin to wobble. She had never been treated with such kindness, touched with such kindness, in her entire life than she had with the two super soldiers standing by her.  

 

Could I have your shirt please?" She focused on a particular spot on the carpet at her feet.  

"Sure, doll. Here." He handed her a black cotton shirt, which was about two two sizes too big, but she had an inkling that she wouldn't mind. 

In a moment of bravery she slowly turned to face Bucky, not daring to look into his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his middle.  Bucky was surprised to say the least, but he embraced the fragile girl in front of him with one arm around her back and his metal arm cradling her head to his chest.  This felt right. Like they were supposed to be here. 

She just hoped he wouldn’t be mad, and Bucky was absolutely not mad.  He was smiling like a dork, ego inflating just a little bit to be the first one of him and Steve to get a hug, and after she whispered good night and shut the door he rubbed it in Steve’s face.  

She was first to pull away after she began to feel a little awkward and unsure of what she had just done.  She just touched a dom without permission. She just hoped he wouldn’t be mad, and Bucky was absolutely not mad.  He was smiling like a dork, ego inflating just a little bit to be the first one of him and Steve to get a hug, and after she whispered good night and shut the door he rubbed it in Steve’s face.

If nothing else was, one thing was clear: They needed her just as much as she needed them.  


	4. Ezra Has Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has anxiety and the trio have a discussion.

After Ezra went to sleep, Bucky and Steve sat down in the living room to talk about how they were going to approach her tomorrow.  Steve had an inkling that she was going to accept their offer, but there were topics that they had to talk about that were sensitive, such as the extent of the abuse she suffered and how they were going to go about getting her better.  

 

Steve could tell that Ezra was bottling things, much like Bucky did before he got his lover to talk to a professional.  They would do the same for her. 

 

“Do you think having a routine would help her? Maybe keep her mind off of things, always having her focus on something?” Bucky was seated next to Steve in their living room, thinking out loud.  

 

“It was helpful to you, so it’s worth a shot if nothing else.” 

 

“I think she would want to go back to school some way, you saw all her records Steve she is incredibly smart.” Bucky felt pride burning within him when he remembered that she was top of her class.  “Well, first she has to accept our offer.” Steve countered, putting a slight damper on the previously happy mood. Steve saw the disappointed look on Bucky’s face and felt a little guilty, but he had to be practical. There is a chance that she wouldn’t accept their offer.   

 

“Alright, we should head to bed, it’s getting late.” Steve was right, it was getting late, almost 1 in the morning to be exact, and a lot of talking was going to be done tomorrow so they needed to be well rested and clear headed.  

 

So they retreated to their shared quarters, but not before stopping by Ezra’s door to take a peak.  Slowly Bucky opened the door, not wanting to wake her, and peaked inside. A frown was brought to his face by her sleeping figure.  She was laying on her stomach, leg propped up on a pillow, but she wasn’t wearing any pants so all of the marks and bruising could be seen.  It was a heartbreaking sight, a sight that made the two soldiers chest clench and fist ball in anger. How could someone do this to another person? They didn’t understand, but they both vowed to make them sorry.  

 

When Ezra awoke the next morning, she felt considerably better.  Her legs were still sore, but she had nothing else she could complain about.  After she put on some pants she ventured out of the room. Steve and Bucky weren’t in the living room or kitchen, but on the island is where Ezra found a note.  It read, “Ezra, we went to get lunch. We shouldn’t be gone long but you can watch TV in the living room until we get back. Steve and Bucky.”

 

As Ezra made herself comfortable on the couch with a blanket she found under a coffee table she thought about what Steve and Bucky asked her.  They were so nice, but what if that was just a lie. A lie to get her to trust them only so they can betray her and be just like her father. She couldn’t let herself get hurt like that again, but what would she do if she said no? Would they send her on the street? She probably could make it on her own, but the prospect of that didn’t sound very appealing.  

 

Steve and Bucky seemed genuine and maybe if she gave them a chance everything would work out.  There were so many what if’s that made her so unsure of herself, unsure of her ability to make good decisions. No matter what decision she made, there was a huge possibility in mind that she would end up hurt in either situation The more Ezra dwelled on the decision, the more anxiety she felt.  The unease was creeping down her spine like spider, making every nerve it touched fill with dread, making her tighten her muscles and dig her nails into her palms to try and make the unpleasant feeling go away. Her mind was racing, thinking every bad thought that it could possibly come up with and she couldn’t stop it. She tried and tried to make the feeling go away, but after years of suffering through these types of episodes she learned that she couldn’t.  

 

So she sat on the couch, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, body shaking, eyed focused on something on the other side of the room but not really seeing anything.  She was so far into her head she didn’t even hear the door open and close or the cluttering of bags being placed on the counter, didn’t even flinch when Steve gently grabbed her arms to shake her.  “Ezra, sweetheart, can you look at me?” Steve kneeled down in front of her, recognizing the look in her eyes. He used to see it in Bucky’s. She didn’t even respond to him, just kept her gaze at the windows on side of the couch, breathing shallow breaths.  

 

Bucky came around the side of Steve and sat beside Ezra, sitting all the way back on the sofa so he would have room to put Ezra in between her legs.  He wrapped his arms around her, hoping the feeling of being surrounded would make her coherent enough to understand what Steve was saying to her. 

 

“Baby, I need you to try to focus on my voice.” Ezra glanced at Steve as he spoke, bringing her hands to grab Bucky’s arms.  She couldn’t understand what he was saying, but she could feel him there and a firm warmth that was making her heart rate slowly return to normal.  

 

“There’s those pretty eyes.  Bucky, don’t you think those eyes are so pretty.” Steve’s hands were caressing her face, pushing her hair behind her ears. 

 

“Yes, I love looking at those eyes.” Bucky’s deep voice rang out, causing a light blush to spread across her pale cheeks.  She absentmindedly leaned closer into Bucky’s chest trying to find more of the warmth he was providing. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened sweetheart.” Steve sat patiently in front of her, giving her a few seconds to process his question.  He could see that she was trying to work through the fogginess that came with an anxiety attack so he rephrased his question. 

 

“Can you tell me what made you feel so anxious?”

 

He watched her closely as her bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes became glassy.  

 

“I-I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“Don’t know what to do about what Doll?” Bucky asked from behind her, effectively pulling her closer into his embrace.  

 

It took Ezra a few minutes to work up the courage to give them a truthful answer, but they waited patiently, giving her little phrases of praise every now and then.  

 

“I don’t know if I should be your sub.” Ezra finally mutteres out, surprised Steve or Bucky hadn’t been angry with her yet.   All she did for them was cause problems; she was a burden. How could they want someone like her?

 

“Can you tell us why Doll? She blushed at bucky’s words, realizing how close she actually was to him.  “Please don’t be mad.” She took her hands off of Bucky’s arms and put them into her lap, nervous at how they would respond to her answer.  “What if... “ She sniffed, starting to cry. “What if you end up treating me like my dad did. I don’t want to be hurt anymore. I just want to be good.” 

 

Bucky needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts so Steve spoke next, choosing his statement carefully.

 

“Have we done anything to make you think that we would hurt you?”

 

Ezra thought about this for a second and she knew that they hadn’t.  They had only treated her with kindness. 

 

“No.” 

 

“And we never would Doll.” Bucky chimed in.  “I know that you don’t trust us right now, for someone in your place that can take a long time, but If you give a chance we’ll show you how a sub is supposed to be treated.”

 

“I’m scared.” 

 

“I know sweetheart, but sometimes in life you have to take a risk.  Just know that no matter what you choose, we’ll make sure that you’ll be taken care of.” Steve lifted her chin so she was looking at him.  She could see the honesty in his eyes and everything inside her was telling her to stay with them but there was still a part of her that was telling her to leave.  

 

“How about this Doll: What if you stay with us for two weeks, and at the end of the two weeks if you don’t want to stay then we’ll find somewhere safe for you to go.  How does that sound?” Bucky bargained for her. Ezra still looked unsure, but slowly nodded her head anyways. 

 

“Can you say it out loud sweetheart?” Steve wanted to make sure she was absolutely certain.  Wanted her to feel like she had all the power in this situation. 

 

“I’ll stay with you.” She whispered, dropping her eyes back down to her hands in her lap, something Steve noticed she did when she was nervous.  

 

“Thank you for giving us a chance.” Steve beamed at her, pulling her into a hug that she was too surprised reciprocate.  “Would you like to eat now? I know you have to be hungry.” He grabbed her hand and began walking to the dining table. 

 

Bucky watched as she nodded her head in reply to Steve’s question.  Giving verbal answers was something they would have to work on. She needed to understand that she was allowed to be heard and not just seen.  

 

Ezra felt awkward standing in the kitchen watching steve place three plates by the pizza box.  She didn’t know what to do. Did she wait for them to sit down before she did? Did she wait for them to finish eating before she ate?  This was all so confusing. 

 

“I hope you like pepperoni sweetheart?” Steve gave her that smile that made her heart flutter while gesturing towards a plate.  

 

Ezra decided to play it safe.  She waited for them to fix their food and sit down, Steve at the head of the table and Bucky to his left leaving the corner in between them for her.  She didn’t know if what she was doing was right, she just hoped she wouldn’t get punished. Slowly she made her way to the table standing in between Steve and Bucky before getting down on her knees, hands behind her back.  This was the position she had spent every single dinner in for the past years; there was no reason for her to believe that dinner with Steve and Bucky would be any different. Isn’t this what all subs did while their doms ate?

 

“Woah, doll.  There is absolutely no reason for you to be kneeling right now.  We’d like you to sit at the table with us.” To say Bucky was shocked was an understatement.  They were beginning to understand just how much Ezra had been conditioned. Kneeling for a dom was a sign of trust and respect, and they knew that she was only doing it to try to evade a punishment that would never come from them.  

 

Ezra went stiff like a deer caught in headlights.  She didn’t even get passed one day before she messed something up.  She got up off the ground unsure what to do next, couldn’t even look at Steve or Bucky.  

 

Steve saw her need for direction and stood up, looping his arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the chair to his right.  He pulled out the chair for her and gently pressed down on her shoulders, signaling for her to sit. 

 

“I’m going to fix you a plate and then were going to eat.  When we finish, we’re all going to talk about what happened and how we will go from here, okay sweetheart?” Steve smoothed her hair down her back with his hand trying to comfort her before he walked away to fix her food.  

 

She took a nervous glance at Bucky to try and gauge whether or not he was mad at her.  

 

“I’m not upset or angry with you, Doll.” He seemed to read her mind, but really he just read her face; she was like an open book.  

  
  


After the three had finished eating, they settled in the living room on the couch.  They could see that Ezra was nervous. She kept fiddling with the hem of her shirt or her fingernails, or bouncing her knee up and down. They expected her to be nervous; they knew how difficult this was for her.  

 

“Okay, sweetheart.  First, we’re going to talk about what happened during lunch.  Is that okay?” Steve started the conversation. 

 

“Okay.” She nodded.  

 

“Why did you think that you had to kneel for us?” Bucky shot off the first question, but they already knew the answer.  

 

“Um, I-it’s what i’ve always done for any meals with a dom and I just thought that…” She trailed off, unsure how to explain what she was thinking in her head at the time.  “I didn’t know if I had to kneel or if I had to wait until you were finished eating to eat, so I just went with the safest choice and kneeled. I didn’t want to get in trouble.” 

 

“Thank you for telling us the truth. I know that must have been hard, but i’m proud of you sweetheart.” Steve reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze that made Ezra fill with warmth.  

 

“Do you know why subs kneel?” Steve asked the question this time.  

 

“Because doms want them too?”

 

“No, Doll.  Kneeling for a dom comes from trust.  The sub has to trust the dom to take care of them while they are vulnerable.  Some subs like to kneel, some subs don’t. The main thing is that you have to consent to it.  Steve and I would never make you kneel for us because we wanted you too. If you ever kneel for us, it’ll be because you want to, because you trust us enough to do so.  Do you understand?” Bucky explained. 

 

“So… it’s my choice to kneel?”  Ezra finally looked up at them, eyes wide, surprise written all over her face.  

 

“Yes sweetheart.” Steve smiled at her, a little relieved that she looked at them without having been prompted to do so.  

 

“So I don’t have to kneel at dinner?” She had to ask again, needing reassurance that she heard them correctly.

 

“You don’t have to kneel ever again if you don’t want to.” Bucky elaborated.  

 

“Which brings us to our next topic of discussion.” Steve began. “If you are going to be our sub, we’re going to have some rules.” Ezra nodded, signaling him to keep going.  

 

“We are here to take care of you, but we can’t do that if we don’t know what you need.  Anytime you need something you have to tell us, whether it is as simple as needing a hug or needing to talk, or needing food.  If you need it, we will provide it, but you have to tell us about it, okay?” Bucky looked her directly in the eyes. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” 

 

“Next, we don’t lie in this house.  D/s relationships are built around trust, so honesty is important.  That doesn’t go just for you, it’s a policy me and Bucky follow as well.” Steve was serious about this rule.  It was the most important one in his opinion. 

 

“Lastly, if we ask you a question, you must always give a verbal response.  You are allowed to have a voice here. No one in this relationship is above the other, we are all equals. We also just really love hearing you talk, doll. ”  Bucky’s words took Ezra by surprise. How could she ever be equal to them? They were doms and she was a sub, in her world that right there meant that she would never be equal.  

 

“I don’t get how I could possibly be equal to you.” Ezra thought out loud, not really meaning to say that.  A faint blush fanned out like a pink mist across her cheeks as she looked away from them, embarrassed. 

 

“You are equal to us because you have just as much say in what happens as we do.  If we do something that goes past your limit, everything stops.” Steve explained to a still confused ezra.  

 

“What is a limit?”

 

Steve and Bucky were both shocked at her question, but felt like they shouldn’t be.  Not with a dad like hers. 

 

“Okay, hypothetically speaking, if you were to break a rule we would have to punish you for your actions.  One of my limits is physically hurting people, especially subs. So I couldn’t spank you for a punishment. Not that I would if you were to rule, were speaking hypothetically.  So a limit is something that you just can’t do no matter what.” Bucky stumbled over his words, hoping she would understand. 

 

“So i’m allowed to have limits?” She looked to Steve as he had been quiet since she first asked what a limit was.

 

“Of course sweetheart.  We would never force you to never do anything you couldn’t handle or didn’t want to do.” He looked at her with such kindness emanating from him it gave her courage to ask a questions that had been rattling around in her head for a while.  

 

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.  “I never have to be spanked again?” She looked at them hopeful that they would say no.  

 

“No, doll.  Never again, not if you don’t want.” Ezra didn’t know what Bucky meant by that last part, but she decided to file away that question for another time.  

 

“Come here sweetheart.” Steve motioned for her to join him where he was sitting on the couch. She nervously walked over to him and let him position her how he wanted, which was just in between him and Bucky.  

 

“How about we put on a movie? Relax for a bit, and then there’s some other people we want you to meet. Does that sound okay.” Steve pushed her hair behind her ear so he could see her answer him.  

 

“That’s fine.” Ezra said, remembering that they wanted her to speak her answers. She leaned back into the couch, feeling a warmth spread through her body all the way to her fingers and toes at being surrounded by them.  

 

“Is there anything that you want to watch?” Bucky asked from beside her, remote in his hand.  “We can get almost any movie you can think of.” 

 

“Tangled?” Ezra second guessed her decision, not sure how they would react to her wanting to watch a disney movie.  Her father always made her feel bad about the type of movies she watched, saying that disney movies were for stupid babies.  Maybe Ezra did like some things that little kids liked, but she couldn’t change what she liked. 

 

“That is a great choice. Pascal is pretty funny, don’t you think Stevie.” Ezra was relieved that Bucky approved of her choice, but she still felt like she needed something else.  

 

“Could I have a blanket?” Even though Ezra was warmed by their body heat, she wanted to be surrounded by something that smelled like them.  She was exhausted from the events of the morning, and when Steve draped the blanket over her she fully relaxed into Bucky’s side as he put an arm around her shoulder.  

 

They both figured that she would fall asleep like she did twenty minutes into the movie, her face pressed into Bucky’s side and arm wrapped around him like she was snuggling a teddy bear.  She deserved a nap though, after her anxiety attack and all the talking they did. They had accomplished so much today and Steve even felt like they made a smidge of progress. If only they could see the danger around the corner.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm posting this chapter in celebration of two things! 1. I got accepted into graduate school and will be starting in the fall! 2. Me and my fiance bought a house! Life is great right now and I hope it is for you too! 
> 
> Like always I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think, I love reading you guys' comments. :)


	5. Ezra Gets Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets a new friend who turns out to be a foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait. Me and my fiance recently bought a house and not even after a week it was broken into. Our house was trashed, with a lot of valuable things stolen. Luckily most of our things will be replaced by our insurance, but I don't know how i'm supposed to feel safe in my own home again. I feel a little better now that we have a camera system installed, but i'm terrified to be here alone. I hope none of you go through this as my anxiety has reached an all time high. 
> 
> On a lighter note, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Ezra felt unbelievably warm and sated.  Her eyes opened slowly as her hand instinctively wiped the tiredness from her eyes. She didn’t know what she was laying on, but she never wanted to get up.  This was the best rest she had gotten in a long time. 

 

“Did you sleep well Doll?” She jumped as Bucky’s voice startled her into a sitting position.  

 

“Wha’ time is it?” She muttered out groggily before her eyes widened in embarrassment that she was practically on top of Bucky. “I-I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, i’m sorry!”  

 

“Nonsense, you can sleep on me whenever you want.” A blush dusted across her cheeks at Bucky’s sweet offer as she sat up straight.  

 

Ezra stood up, needing to stretch her legs and arms after sitting for so long and noticed that Steve wasn’t on the couch anymore.  “Where did Steve go?” She questioned Bucky with a frown on her face, thinking that maybe he had been upset that she had fallen asleep when they were supposed to be relaxing together.  

 

“He went work out while you were sleeping so he’s in the shower right now. After he’s done, you can shower if you want.  We got some clothes for you when we went get lunch.” Bucky stood beside her, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back.  

 

“A bath sounds nice and thank you for the clothes, you didn’t have to do that.  I’m sorry I can’t pay you back.” She looks away from him as she speaks, too embarrassed that she has to be taken care of like this.  It makes her feel more like a burden than she already is. 

 

“As your doms it’s our job to provide for you, we would never ask you to pay us back for something that you needed.  She just nodded at him, knowing that there was no room for her to argue with him about their generosity. 

 

“Are we doing anything particular tonight?” Ezra looked at Bucky, hands clasped together as she talked to him.  

 

“Well, we usually have a team dinner once a week and Tony wanted to do it tonight so you could meet his sub and Natasha’s sub.  Do you think you’re up for it? I’m sure they would understand if you wanted to sit this one out and get some rest.” Bucky explained.  

 

“No! I-I mean, I wouldn’t want them to go through the trouble and not show up. I’ll go.” Ezra stumbled over her words as she felt Bucky’s gaze on her.  She didn’t want everyone to think she was ungrateful for what they had done for her, and not showing up to dinner would send that message. 

 

At that moment, Ezra saw Steve emerge from his room in a form fitting v-neck and jeans and had to avert her eyes. Why was he so nice to look at?   “Are you sure you’re up for dinner? The team can be a little hard to handle sometimes.” Steve looked at her, concern filling his face.  She could tell that he didn’t think she was ready but she nodded her head anyways. 

 

“Yeah, I want to go.” The lie spilled out of Ezra’s mouth before she could even stop herself.  “I’m going to go take a bath.” Ezra walked away from them and slipped behind her bedroom door before they could say anything.

 

Ezra was not the type of person who broke the rules.  She was too afraid of the outcome, too afraid of the punishments that would be thrown her way. So when the lie fell out of her mouth about wanting to go to dinner, she could already feel the guilt forming in her stomach.  They had just explained to her how important it was to be honest, and here she was telling a lie not even a day after. Granted it was a small lie that she told only because she didn’t want to be rude to the people that took her in, but to Ezra a lie was a lie no matter how big or small.  

 

She didn’t think that Steve or Bucky would actually hurt her, but she didn’t know what their punishments would be like and was too afraid to find out so she fled as soon as she could.  The guilt she felt right now was punishment enough. 

 

Ezra hoped that a hot shower would ease some of the tension she was now feeling, but had no such luck.  Though the steam relieved her head ache, it couldn’t take away the gnawing feeling in her stomach. 

 

As she emerged from the bathroom in a towel, she came face to face with Steve and bucky sitting on her bed. “Um, I… hey?” She stumbled over her words, cheeks tinting red, incredibly embarrassed that they were looking at her in a towel.  

 

“Hey Doll, here is some of the clothes we got for you.” Bucky held a bag out to her, a small smile on his face while Steve sat there looking sheepish with his hand covering his eyes so he wouldn’t see her in a towel.  The gesture brought a smile to Ezra’s face as she reached out and accepted the bag from Bucky then retreated back into the bathroom to change. Thinking about how cute it was to see Steve flustered almost made her forget about her guilt. Almost.  

 

Ezra took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she put on the black leggings and t-shirt they gave her and prepared to go back outside.  “You want to go to this dinner, you want to go to this dinner.” She chanted to herself over and over while standing in front of the door. She just hoped she could convince her doms.  

 

When she stepped out of the bathroom Steve motioned for her to come sit by him on her bed.  He scooted over so she would have room to sit in between him and Bucky. 

 

“Sweetheart, are you sure you want to go to this dinner.  No one would be disappointed or offended if you didn’t want too.” Steve cupped the side of her face to make her look at him while he was speaking.  It took everything Ezra had to stare at him while he asked her that stupid question. She already told them that she wanted to go, why couldn’t they just leave it at that?

 

“Yes, I really want to go.  I want to say thank you to the others for helping me.” Although, Ezra technically wasn’t telling a lie it didn’t make her feel any better.  She had to go to this dinner though. She didn’t want the others to thing she was ungrateful for what they had done for her, so she had to go.  

 

She felt Bucky stand up beside her and grab her hand.  “Let’s go then.” He smiled at her but something seemed different about it.  Like it was forced. It only made her stomach twist tightly with more guilt. 

 

When the trio walked into the common area where Steve and Bucky offered to be her doms, all eyes in the room were aimed at her.  She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, anxiety spiking at being the center of attention. She knew everyone there: Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Hawkeye, but there were two people she didn’t know kneeling on the ground next to them.  

 

Ezra did not expect to see that.  Why were they kneeling? Were they being punished? It didn't seem like it, in fact they both looked like they were extremely comfortable.  

 

She gulped as Steve held her hand in his as lead her to the couches where everyone was sitting.  

 

“Ezra, this is Ben, Tony and Bruce’s sub, and that is Sara, Natasha and Clint’s sub.” Bucky introduced her to the boy and girl sitting on the ground as they eyed her suspiciously.  

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ezra tried her best to smile at them, but she doesn’t think it came out quite like a smile.  

 

“Finally another girl around here! We’re going to be best friends!” Sara crowded her space as she lunged into a hug just a little too tight for comfort.  Ezra couldn’t find it in her to hug her back, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Can she come back to my room? Please!” The girl animatedly jumped up and down while she begged her doms.  Ezra watched as Natasha sent her sub an unamused look, but nodded her head anyways. 

 

“Yay! Come on, let’s go let’s go!” 

 

Ezra glanced at Steve and Bucky.  She didn’t want to go with this strange girl who was being strangely nice.  Something was off; She could feel it. 

 

“Go and have fun.” Steve looked at Ezra before turning to Sara.  “Have her back in an hour.”

“Yes sir! I will!”

Sara dragged her and Ben all the way to her room.  She thought it was weird that he hadn’t spoken one word to her yet, but maybe he was just shy around new people.  It’s not like she had really spoken to him. 

 

Sara’s room was in pristine condition, possibly the neatest room she had ever been in.  They were all seated on her bed in the middle of the room with Sara and Ben were across from her.  

 

“So,” Sara began, her whole demeanor changing from bubbly and excited to mean and offensive. “I heard you got punished pretty badly.  What did you do to piss off your dom so bad?”

 

Ben looked at the brunette like she had lost her mind.  “You can’t just say things like that Sara!” 

 

“What are you going to do about it? Tell on me? Please. Besides, i’m just curious.” Sara looked back at a shocked Ezra waiting for an answer.  

 

She didn’t know what to say, didn’t even know if she could say anything.  She wanted Steve and Bucky to come get her. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Ezra stuttered out as her eyes filled with tears that she tried to blink away.  

 

“Fine.” Sara looked unamused, like she already lost interest in the topic that she brought up.  Ezra was so confused, this girl was changing moods like a light switch. 

 

“I think we should play hide and seek? What do you think Ben?” Sara crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Ben. Ezra could tell that she wasn’t really asking.  Ben just nodded. 

 

“So here are the rules: you hide, me and Ben seek.  You get one minute to hide, but you have to hide on the 22nd floor.  That’s where we always play”

 

“But I don’t even know how to get there.” Ezra had a terrible feeling about playing this game, but it didn’t seem like she had a choice.

 

“We’ll all go there together, come on.” Sara lead the way to the elevator and took everyone up to the 22nd floor.  

 

“Okay, you go hide and we’ll count in this corner.” Sara motioned to the corner right outside of the elevator as Ezra turned to look at the floor ahead of her.  It was a long hallway with no lights that didn’t seem to get too many visitors. She took a hesitant step away from the small circle of light that emitted from the elevator and heard Sara begin to count.  Although she was creeped out, she needed to find a place to hide so she could get the game over with and go back with Steve and Bucky. 

 

Ezra tried to open a couple of doors as she made her way down the hallway but they were all locked.  She came to an opening in the hallway that held a door with a slight crack in it. 

 

“Ready or not here we come!” She faintly heard from down the hall and decided that she wouldn’t find a better spot than this.  She slipped into the room that turned out to be a small closet and shut the door as quietly as she could. She hoped they would find her soon.  The room was too small for liking and she was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. 

 

Ezra held her breath as the heard footsteps approach the door, but no one ever opened it.  There was a click by the door and suddenly the footsteps were retreating from the door and Sara’s laughter booming though the hall.  

 

Ezra brought her hand up in disbelief to the door handle, praying to anyone that was listening that Sara didn’t do what the thought she had.  Slowly, she twisted the door knob only for it not to budge. It was locked. Sara locked her in a dark closet on a random floor on the tower. 

 

“Let me out! Please!” Ezra banged on the door, screaming at the top of her lungs hoping that someone, anyone, would hear here.  Panic began to race through Ezra’s body, starting at her fingertips until it creeped further and further through her nerve endings, sending her brain into overdrive.  She couldn’t focus on anything but the fact that she was locked in a closet. “Sara! Please let me out! She wailed, desperate for anyone to hear her. 

 

Ezra banged and banged on the door until her hand was screaming at her to stop.  She was so panicked that her legs could no longer support her and she sank to the ground, resting her head against the door as she cried while meekly hitting the door.  She should have just told Steve and Bucky the truth and not gone to the dinner. Then she would have never gotten locked in this closet. So as usual, everything was her fault.

 

Ezra’s mind began to go fuzzy, the anxiety and panic too much for her.  She tried to remember how Steve helped her breath, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get her breathing under control.  Her hands mindlessly traveled to her hair, gripping at the roots and pulling, trying to get her brain to shut off. The tightness in her chest grew tighter and tighter as the walls began to shrink in on her.  Her eyes widened as her claustrophobia consumed her, making her push herself as close to the door as possible to try and make more room. 

 

Ezra just couldn’t take anymore.  She put her head in her arms and retreated further and further into her mind, trying to escape the trauma she was experiencing.  She was no longer crying, no longer violently shaking, no longer screaming for someone to let her out of the room. She was there but she wasn’t there.  Physically present but mentally absent. She had lost all hope. 

 

Steve and Bucky were currently casually chatting with Nat as Bruce and Tony were finishing up in the kitchen.  “So how is Ezra doing?” Nat questions, general concern laced in her voice. 

 

“All things considering, she is doing okay.  This lifestyle is so new to her, it’s going to take a while for her to adjust.”  Steve explained. 

 

“I think that she is starting to trust us.  We had a really great conversation and she was honest, so I think that is an improvement.” Bucky smiled, proudness filling him as he bragged about his sub.  

 

“That’s good to hear.  I’m glad she has you two now.  I don’t know how someone can treat someone as sweet as her like that.” Natasha quipped.  

 

“Okay, everything is ready to go.” Tony called from behind the island as he set the last plate down just as Sara burst through the door followed by Ben.

 

“W-we lost her!” Steve and Bucky watched as Natasha stood up and Sara ran into her arms, crying.  

 

“What do you mean you lost her?” Natasha held Sara away from her so she could look at her while she was talking.  

 

“We were playing hide and go seek and I was seeking.  It was only the first round, but we couldn’t find her! We’ve been looking for almost forty-five minutes! I’m so sorry!” Sara turned towards Steve and Bucky to apologize.  

 

“She’s only been here for two days and you thought it would be a good idea to play hide and seek? She doesn’t know how to navigate the building!” Bucky yelled at the crying girl, panic and anger seeping through his veins at the thought of Ezra being lost.

 

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that, she didn’t do it on purpose.  She was just trying to have a fun time with Ezra!” Natasha put herself in front of Sara, as if to protect her.  

 

“She should have come gotten us sooner!” Steve stood up beside Bucky, equally pissed off at the stupid decision Sara had made.  

 

Natasha was about to say something before Tony interjected, “Everyone calm down! You’re wasting time arguing that could be used to find her.” He turned to look at ben.  “Baby, were you guys playing in a certain area?”

 

“Not really.” He averted his gaze as Sara looked at him, as if to say  _ keep your mouth shut _ .  “I saw her go into the elevator.”  

 

“Jarvis, do a scan of the building and tell me where Ezra is.” Tony called out.  

 

“Right away sir.” There was a pause as everyone in the room grew quiet.  “Ms. Davis doesn’t seem to be in the building, however something is blocking me from scanning the 22nd floor.”

 

Steve and Bucky were the first ones out of the room and into the elevator.  Steve beating himself up for letting Ezra out of the apartment when he had a bad feeling, and Bucky mentally preparing himself for what they could possibly find when the elevator got to its destination.  They just hoped she was okay. 


	6. Ezra Tells a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra tells a few lies and steps out of her comfort zone.

Ezra felt like she was submerged in the shallow area of a swimming pool, but the pool wasn’t made of water.  It was made of gel and she was stuck, only able to hear the distorted voices of the people that surrounded her at the surface.  Bucky. Steve. She missed them. 

 

This gray area between consciousness and unconsciousness was a familiar place to Ezra and she hated it.  She only went to this place when her dad forced her into submission. In the back of her mind she knew that she would eventually come out of it, she just had to remember how.  That was the problem though. When she was in this headspace she couldn’t do much of anything, much less think about how to get out of it. Thus, it was a miserable waiting game that Ezra was tired of playing. 

 

She thought things would be different with Steve and Bucky, only she escaped one monster just to meet another.  

 

Ezra suddenly felt surrounded by warmth.  The fuzzy comfort was surrounding her like she was in a cocoon and was slowly dissipating the haziness that took over her mind. It was then that she began to feel familiar strong arms around her, holding her close, and keeping her from falling apart.  

 

As more and more time passed and her mind grew clear, she began to hear Bucky talking to her.  Giving her quiet praise and telling her how much he missed her eyes and that he wished she would look at him, and that she was safe to come up.  But was she safe? Was Sara going to be there when she finally came up? To torment her even more? Would Bucky and Steve even believe her, someone who had been in the tower all of five minutes compared to Sara who had been there over a year, if she told them the truth?

 

As much as Ezra was afraid to see Sara, she desperately wanted to see Bucky and Steve.  She wanted to hear them call her those sweet names that she didn’t deserve to be called.  

 

“Doll, can you hear me? You’re safe now, it’s just me and Steve here baby.” Bucky’s soft voice broke her train of thought and her eyes slowly found where his voice was coming from. She looked wearily at him, unsure if she should trust what he was telling her.  

 

“Ezra, sweetheart,” She heard Steve from above her, “ I promise you’re safe, we’re going to protect you.  Can you come back to us now? We just want to make things better.” Ezra could hear the sincerity dripping from his voice and a big enough part of her believed him.   

 

Ezra was now fully in control and the only thing she wanted to do was cry.  Bucky was holding her in his lap and Steve was on his knees in front of them, caressing her arm.  

 

“It’s okay, sweet-” Steve didn’t get to finish his sentence before Ezra lunged into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and sobbing into his chest.  “Oh baby,” Steve enclosed her to his chest. “It’s alright now. Let it out. I’ve got you, my brave girl.” Ezra melted at his words, feeling better little by little the more she cried into his chest.  She didn’t even know what she was crying about anymore, just knew that she was so thankful and relieved that they were here with her. 

 

An hour later after Ezra was finally calmed down, the trio found themselves on the couch.  Ezra was snuggled in a warm blanket between the two soldiers being fed some apple slices. 

 

“We need to talk about what happened, doll.” Bucky put down the plate of apple slices he was holding and turned to face Ezra directly.  Ezra nodded her head, acknowledging that she understood but stayed silent, afraid to tell the truth. 

 

“I know that it’s hard, but we need to know what triggered you so that it doesn’t happen again.  Why don’t you start from the beginning sweetheart.” Steve shifted on the couch where he could look in her downcast eyes.  

 

“I-we…” Ezra barely managed to get a few words out  before she stopped completely to think about what she was going to say.  She could tell the truth and risk Sara doing something even worse or she could lie about what happened and risk sara doing something to her anyways.  Seemed like pretty shitty odds. Even if she did tell the truth, Sara has been here longer than she has. What if they don’t believe her? Ezra decided to lie.  

 

“I got lost while we were playing hide and seek.” Ezra’s heart rate spiked as the lie slipped off her tongue.  “I didn’t know that the door was going to lock once it closed, and I started panicking because, becuase-” Ezra didn’t know how to finish the statement. Didn’t know how to tell them that her father used to lock her in a hall closet for hours, even a whole day once, as punishment.  

 

Bucky could see how conflicted Ezra was. Her body was rigid, she still looking at the ground, and her breathing was rough.  “You can tell us doll, go on.” Bucky prompted her, hoping it would give her the courage she needed. 

 

Ezra looked at him with an unsure frown on her face.  Could she really? They already knew about the other abuse she suffered, but they didn’t find out because she told them.  She had already lied to them once though, so she shouldn’t add more lies to that list. 

 

“When my dad used to punish me for being bad, he…” She broke off with a shaky breath, trying to force the words out of her mouth.  “He would lock me in the hall closet and turn the light off. And when I got stuck, I just went back to that place and I couldn’t breathe and I just kept thinking ‘when is he going to let me out’ but then it was you who got me out and I could feel you, but I couldn’t say anything you.  It’s like I was stuck in my head and I couldn’t get out. I can’t stand it. It’s the one thing I hate about myself!” Ezra finished with a shout, her hand flying to cover her mouth at the realization of what she did. 

She stood up from the couch and turned to face Steve and Bucky with her hands out infront of her, as if to try and calm them down.  “I didn’t mean to yell! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

“Hey, hey,” Steve took her hands in his, “It’s okay, sometimes we just have to shout when we feel strong emotions.  You weren’t directly yelling at us, so what you did was perfectly fine. You are not in trouble here, okay?” 

 

“I’m not?”

 

“No, Doll. You are so good and brave for being honest with us.  I know that talking about those kind of things can be hard to talk about.” Bucky looked at her with a sincere smile on his face that showed he was truly proud of her, but Ezra still had her doubts.

 

“So i’m not going to get punished.” Ezra questioned, double checking the situation to try and soothe her anxiety.

 

“No.” They spoke in unison.  “We’re very proud of you for being so open and honest today.” Steve finished.  

 

It only took those little words to double the guilt she was already feeling for lying in the first place. She wanted to tell them so badly, to be the good sub that they said she was, but she couldn’t.  Couldn’t get passed the fear of Sara doing something worse to her, or possibly even them. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

 

“I know that it’s a little bit early, but why don’t we get ready for bed.  I think you could use some rest, Doll. Why don’t you go take a bath and get in some nice pj’s and come back here when you’re finished.” Bucky said as he rose from the couch, pushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear.  He could see that she was struggling with something, but he knew he couldn’t push it. He just had to let her come to them when she was ready, so he did the next best thing for her. He gave her an order, something to do to distract her mind.  

 

Ezra was grateful to be dismissed from their presence.  She needed a moment to breathe, to figure out what she was going to do next to keep up the lie that she told.  There was no way that they didn’t have more questions for her and she wanted to be prepared. So the whole time she bathed, she thought of every question they could possibly ask her and came up with answers.  It was a perfect solution, except for the amount of guilt that was slowly accumulating the more she fabricated answers to support her lies. 

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve’s voice from the other side of the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there awhile and I just wanted to check on you.”

 

“I-im finished.” She called out, trying not to let her voice show how nervous she was.  

 

“Okay, just wanted to make sure.  Bring your hair brush out, too.” Steve’s said and then the shadow of his feet at the door slowly disappeared.  Her heart sank. They knew! They knew that she lied and now she was going to get punished. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Ezra began to cry.  They were going to spank her. Part of her couldn’t blame them. She had been a horrible sub the entire time she was with them, so it was only a matter of time.  

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ezra made her way out of her room and into the living room.  When Steve and Bucky came into her view it only made her crying worsen, sniffing every couple seconds as she tried to get air into her lunch as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.  They must of heard her coming because as soon as she stepped out of the threshold of her room they turned to look at her. Her body trembling like leaves on a tree and they were at a loss.  Steve said she was fine. 

 

Ezra approached them slowly until she was standing in front of them, hand with the brush shaking.  “Woah Sweet-” Steve began before Ezra interrupted him.

 

“I didn’t mean to lie! W-well I did, but I was scared and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t think you would believe me and I didn’t want to get punished.  I’m really sorry.” Ezra rambled out before holding out the brush for Bucky to take. When the brush wasn’t taken from her hands after a moment she looked up.  Steve and Bucky were looking at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation before looking back at her. She immediately dropped her eyes back to that interesting spot on the hardwood.  

 

She heard steve take a deep breath before saying, “Okay, first things first, why did you think we were going to punish you.” 

 

Ezra was taken aback at the gentle tone of his voice, as if he was trying to calm her down.  She couldn’t understand why though. Why would he be so kind to her after she betrayed their trust and rules? 

 

“Y-you asked me to bring you my brush, so I thought you were going to spank me.” Ezra willed herself to speak past the lump in her throat, only letting a few tears fall.  

 

“Doll, we wanted to brush your hair for you.” Bucky revealed, confusing Ezra even more.  Why would they want to do that?

 

Steve could see the confusion on Ezra’s face.  She was an open book when it came to her emotions. “So you could settle in better, we thought it was best to give you a routine as much as we can. So we thought your nightly routine could be a bath or shower, dinner, brush your hair while we watch a show on the TV, and then bed.” Steve kept his voice soft and level as he spoke to his frightened sub.  

 

“We thought it would be easier for you if we gave you something concrete, so you wouldn’t have to constantly be thinking about what would happen next.” Bucky further elaborated, pissed off at this whole situation.  He knew something was off, his gut was telling him so, but he didn’t say anything. He knew that she wouldn’t have gone to the 22nd floor on her own. 

 

“I need to talk to Steve for a moment, are you okay to wait here?” Bucky looked her over fully, taking in her disheveled appearance.  He knew that she wouldn’t, but he wanted to see if she would be honest with him. 

 

“I-i, I don’t know? No? I don’t want to be by myself.” She stuttered out, fighting with herself about how to respond.  

 

“That’s perfectly fine, Doll.  Why don’t we start from the beginning, okay? I want you to do something for me, but only if you’re comfortable.” Bucky walked around to the couch and grabbed one of the oversized throw pillows placing it on the floor in between him and Steve.  

 

Ezra looked at Steve only to get a warm smile in return, fear turning in her stomach at the prospect of what that pillow on the floor meant.   _ It’s not what she thinks it is.  It’s not what she thinks it is.  _

 

“I can see the fear on your face Sweetheart, it isn’t going to be like it was with him, but if your really don’t want to kneel then you don’t have to, okay?” Steve grabbed Ezra’s hands in his trying to comfort her.  He knew that kneeling was a touchy subject for her, but him and Bucky though it could be good for her. 

 

Ezra thought for a long moment, going back and forth with herself.  “If I don’t like it can I stop?” 

 

“Of course, you never have to do anything you don’t like, Doll.” Bucky stood and pulled Ezra into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms.  Ezra let out a breath, feeling some of her guilt lift off her shoulders at Bucky’s touch. For just a moment, she forgot about all of her problem and just let herself rest her head on Bucky’s chest.  

 

“Okay.” She mumbled before stepping back from Bucky and looking down at the pillow on the floor.  She could see out of the corner of her eye that Bucky and Steve had taken their seats on the couch, but all she could do was stare at the pillow, couldn’t get her body to sink to its knees and bare herself to them. 

 

Bucky could see her struggling, could see it in the way she had an absent look in her eyes as she looked at the pillow on the floor, could see that she needed help.  So he stood up beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. “We’ll do it together, okay Doll.” Ezra nodded, relaxing a bit at his support as they slowly sank lower and lower to the ground.  When Ezra finally sank all the way down on the pillow with Bucky beside her she was surprised to find that there was no discomfort. 

After a moment Bucky spoke up, “Is it okay if I sit on the couch now?” 

 

“I think that i’m okay.” Ezra answered him, throwing him a nervous smile.  He studied her for a moment, noticing that her erratic breathing had slowed to a slightly normal pace and deemed that she really was okay.  

 

After Bucky took his place back on the couch beside Steve, Ezra took a deep breath and looked up at them and started from the first lie.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I've never had to deal with anxiety (more than the average person) or depression before. All I can say is that they are monsters. I hope you enjoy this chapter xx


	7. Ezra Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra can't sleep and ends up in Bucky and Steve's room. Sara is plotting.

Steve and Bucky were quiet as they walked the halls until they reached the common area.  Ezra had fallen asleep just about an hour ago and now they were currently on their way to meet with Natasha and Clint.  

 

“Steve you know they’re going to get defensive.” Bucky tried to reason with Steve.  Of course he was just as mad about what Ezra had revealed as Steve was, but he knew that they would accomplish nothing if he went in there throwing accusations around.  They had to be calm and collected about this, no matter how much he didn’t want to be. 

 

Steve stopped in his tracks right before they got to Clint and Natasha’s door and ran his hand through his hair.   “I know. I’m sorry. I just… Ezra’s had it hard enough. I won’t allow her to be bullied in a place where she’s supposed to feel safe.”   

 

“Just no yelling.” Bucky gave Steve a pointed look before knocking on the door.  It was a minute before the door opened, revealing a tense looking Clint.

 

“Come in.” Clint stood to the side as he opened the door fully.  Steve and bucky made their way through the hallway to the dining table, clint following behind,  where Natasha was sitting with a file in front of her. 

 

“Hey Steve, Bucky.” She acknowledged them without looking up from the file she was reading.  They took their seats across from her and soon after Clint came from the kitchen with a couple of beers and sat down.  Steve began to grow impatient as they waited for Natasha to look up from the file. The longer they waited, the thicker the tension grew.  Steve had just about had it when she finally closed the folder and looked up. 

 

“Sorry.  What’s going on that you wanted to talk to both of us?” Natasha spoke up, looking tired and stressed.  

 

“Where is Sara?” Bucky questioned, wanting to make sure that they wouldn’t be overheard.  Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. “Sleeping. What is going on?” 

 

Bucky was about to speak but then he paused, not quite knowing how to begin.  He could tell that she was already agitated. 

 

“I’m just going to be straightforward.” Steve began, and Bucky ran his hand through his hair, preparing for the worst.  “Ezra told us that Sara locked her in the closet and left her there when they were playing hide and go seek.” Steve swallowed after he finished his sentence, feeling a little bit lighter to have it out in the open.  

 

“Did you check the cameras?” Clint spoke up for the first time.  Natasha had an unreadable look on her face. 

 

“We did, but there was a malfunction and they weren’t working while they were playing.” Bucky explained with a calm demeanor.  

 

“Convenient.” Natasha let out with a heavy sigh.  “Look, I feel bad for Ezra, I really do, but I know Sara.  She might be a brat sometimes, but I don’t think she would bully someone like Ezra.  How do you know she’s not lying? You know how subs are after a bad drop. They forget things or make things up.  She’s already in a fragile state of mind. Have you talked to Tony and Bruce yet? Ben can vouch for Sara. He wouldn’t lie.”

 

“We were going to in the morning, Tony said they were turning in for the night.” Steve says, the agitation clear in his voice.  

 

“Alright well we’d like to do the same.  Let us know what happens tomorrow.” Nasatsha stood up from her seat and pushed in the chair before walking towards the door.  While she wasn’t being overly hostile like she could be, Bucky could tell that she was aggravated. 

 

What neither of them could tell, however, was the person sitting behind the couch listening to their conversation.  Sara quickly went back to her room before anyone could see her. “So that’s how she wants to play.” Sara mumbles to herself, seething in anger of the girl who was ruining everything.  Sara took out her phone to message ben. 

 

**Sara:** Meet me ASAP. Or else.  

 

**Ben:** Ok.  

 

Sara tiptoed around her room, pulling on her shoes and a jacket and went to their secret place.  

\---

 

Ezra felt bad when Bucky and Steve left.  They thought she was sleeping, but how could she be sleeping when she had done exactly what Sara told her not to? Even though she felt considerably better and guilt free after confessing what really happened, now she just had one more thing to worry about.  

She was laying on the couch under the soft blanket that smelt like Steve and Bucky.  Being in her room felt lonely, out of place. At least when she was in the living room she felt closer to them and less confined.  She had stayed in her room for most of her teenage life. Now that she didn’t have to, she found herself liking being in open spaces.  

 

Ezra grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, hoping a movie would help settle her racing thoughts.  She didn’t want to think about what Sara was going to do to her or worse, Steve and Bucky. 

 

She was fifteen minutes into Trolls when the door clicked, signaling it was about to open.  For a second her heart sank, fearing it would be Sara, but when Steve and Bucky came through the threshold, relief flooded her.  

 

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up?” Steve made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the couch.  

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Ezra looked up at him, his soft smile giving her butterflies.  “I.. I don’t like being in my room.” She confessed. Bucky could feel a shift of the mood in the room and went lean over the back of the couch.  

 

“Why is that?” Steve inquired, his brows slightly furrowed at her admission.  

 

“Makes me feel... “ Ezra paused as she searched for the right words.  How could she tell them that she spent most of her time locked in her room out of fear.  “Lonely. Like i’m stuck in there. I know that I’m not, and that I can leave when I want, but when, before, I came here I spent a lot of time in my room because I was scared not to be.” 

 

“Thank you for telling us how you feel, Doll.” Bucky rubbed his hand over her bicep, trying to comfort her and looked to Steve.  He was thinking. Mulling over different ways to alleviate her anxiety associated with a confined space. 

 

“What if you slept in our room, just for tonight, and see if you like it better.” Steve offered surprising both Ezra and Bucky.  

 

Ezra was a little stunned at his offer.  Never had she slept with another person in a bed, much less two men! Her cheeks flamed bright red and she didn’t know what to say. 

 

Before Ezra could even thing of how to respond Bucky was saved her and began speaking.  “You don’t have to sleep in the same bed as us, e have a day bed you can sleep on, next to us.”

 

That idea did sound a little less nerve wracking to her, but she was still unsure.  Not that she thought they would ever hurt her, but to sleep next to someone was to be vulnerable, unable to protect oneself.  It made her excited and nervous all at the same time. She had figured by now that they had a romantic relationship just by the way they acted around each other when they thought she wasn’t looking.  The way that one looked longingly at the other, and the fleeting touches they absentmindedly shared. They had something going on and she didn’t want to intrude on their personal space. A space where they probably felt safe expressing their feelings for one another.  

 

“I don’t want to intrude on you guys, i’ll be fine, really.” She tried to dismiss her feelings on the matter, knowing it would be best if she just dealt with sleeping in her room.  They shouldn’t have to go out of their way for her so much. She already felt like a burden. 

 

“Why would you think that you’re intruding?” Steve asked her softly, placing his hand under her chin to get her to look at him.  Just with the way he looked at her, his eyes boring into hers, Ezra wanted to confess all of her feelings to him

“I just... “ Ezra didn’t really know how to continue. “I guess It would make me feel like more of a burden than I already am.  I think i’ve caused you guys enough trouble, I just don’t want to add to it.” Ezra spoke in a low voice lowering her gaze to a spot on the couch, knowing that they would hear her anyway.

 

She could hear shuffling behind her, until Bucky was sat right in front of her.  “Listen to me carefully.” Bucky’s voice was low and serious, but his eyes let her know that he wasn’t angry with her.  “You are not, nor will you ever be a burden to us. We want to take care of you. We like taking care of you. It’s in our nature as doms to want to do those kinds of things for you, and the fact that you feel that way means that we aren’t doing something right.” 

 

“No one has ever taken care of me before.” Ezra hadn’t meant to say that.  Really, she didn’t want to seem weak, like she needed to be taken care of, but damn, did she want to be.    

 

“Well, now we will.” Steve said from on side of her, before pulling her from her position into his lap.  She tucked her head under his chin, eyes glistening with unshed tears, listening to his heart beat. Bucky scooted closer to them and enclosed her into steve, filling with a warmth inside that put back one of the shattered pieces of her heart in place, making her feel a little more whole. 

 

Ezra yawned.  A tiredness filling her that she hadn’t noticed until now.  It had been a long day and her body was still recovering from the devastating drop she had experienced earlier.  

 

“What do you say sweetheart, you want to sleep in our room?” Steve ran his fingers through her hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear so he could see her face.  All Ezra had the energy to do was nod. 

 

“Alright.  Bucky will go make it up for you.  Do you want anything out of your room to sleep with?” Steve knew that she would probably want her bear, but knew that she was embarrassed about liking childish things so he left his question ambiguous.  

 

“Can I go get my bear?” She mumbled, wiping her hands on her eyes as if to get rid of the tiredness plaguing them.  

 

“Sure, go get what you want and i’ll clean up in here.” Steve gave her a little push of encouragement off of his lap.  He watched her stand, her long slender arms reaching above her head to stretch causing her shirt to lift up a little catching sight of a lingering bruise that was just starting to yellow.  He had to look away. 

 

Ezra ventured into her room, letting her nerves take over her in the process of grabbing her bear and pillow.  She wished she had her blanket from home. Maybe she’ll ask Steve or Bucky to get it for her one day. When she got what she needed she went back into the living room to look for Steve only he wasn’t there.  

 

“Ready Doll?” She turned around abruptly at Bucky’s voice behind her nearly jumping out of her skin.  “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry.” He strode over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to their room.  She didn’t know what she was expecting their room to look like but it wasn’t this. Every detail felt so cozy. Hues of cream and grey, from the color of the walls to the bedding, littered the entire room.  A lamp on a nightstand in between their large bed and where she would be sleeping emitted a soft glow. 

 

When she was tucked under the covers with Bucky and Steve sitting beside her she decided to speak up.  “Thank you for letting me stay in here.”

 

“No need sweetheart, we want you here.” Steve leaned in close and planted a soft kiss to her forehead, making a blush form on her cheeks.  It was over before Ezra even had time to think about it. She would internalize over it later. Right now she just felt warm and safe. Her eyes were on the brink of closing.  

 

“If you need anything we’ll be right here, okay?” Bucky rubbed up and down her arm and then stood up. She nodded to him and whispered a soft “Goodnight” and closed her eyes.


	8. Ezra has fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has her first positive experience with subspace and Steve and Bucky take her out to have some much deserved fun.

The next morning Ezra awoke a little after 10, which was not normal for her.  She never slept in, not even on weekends. She had never been a heavy sleeper, too scared for what could happen to her in that vulnerable state, but last night was different.  For the first time she felt truly rested. She didn’t wake up with a headache or with the intense feeling of exhaustion. For a few seconds after she woke, she didn’t even feel anxious about anything.  She just allowed herself to feel happy and rested.

 

This lasted for about 5 minutes before she realized that Steve and Bucky weren’t in the room.  Sara’s threat filled her head and the worst possible scenarios followed. Sticking a foot out of the blanket that was giving her such a nice warmth, she slowly got out of bed and apprehensively walked out of the room.  It wasn’t until she was reaching the end of the hallway that she heard the soft clang of dishes and harsh whispers coming from the kitchen. They sounded angry and she had never heard them sound angry.

 

Ezra took a deep breath before rounding the corner only to see Steve and Bucky with their backs to her at the sink.  They hadn’t noticed her yet so she let out a quiet “Good morning.”

 

Steve looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a warm smile.  “Morning, how did you sleep?”

 

Ezra walked around the kitchen to the bar across from the sink and sat in a barstool facing them.  “I slept good.” A blush spread to her cheeks at the thought of sleeping so close to them.

 

“That’s great Doll. Would you like something to eat?” He looked up from the pan he was scrubbing.  His blue eyes never ceased to make her take a breath. When he looked at her, it felt so intense. Like he wasn’t looking at the outside parts of her, but the deep inner ones that were hidden and private.  

 

“I’m not hungry, but thank you.” Ezra averted her gaze to the windows in the living room.  She doesn’t know why she lied to him. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could even think about what she was actually saying.  Disappointment filled her. All she had done since she agreed to try and be their sub was lie to them. Even if it was a small one this time, it was a still a lie and it made her heavy with guilt.  

 

“Wait, I am hungry.” She looked back at Bucky to see a look on his face that told her he knew she was lying. “I don’t know why I said I wasn’t. I’m sorry.” She felt slightly better at owning up to her mistake.  

 

“I think I do.” Steve said softly taking her hand, now standing right by her side.  When did he even get there?

 

“Can I ask you some questions Sweetheart?” Steve asked, pulling her out of her chair and into the living room, Bucky following close behind.  They sat down on the couch so Steve and Bucky were facing her.

 

Although they let her get away with not answering verbally last night because of the prior events, today it wouldn’t slide.  “Words, Doll.” Bucky corrected when she just nodded her head.

Depreciating thoughts started to run through her head.  God, she hadn’t even been up for more than an hour and she couldn’t do anything right.  Maybe her dad was right. She was a shit sub.

 

Steve could feel the negative energy rolling off her in waves, could practically sense her feelings.  Before he spoke he took a good look at her, trying to read her body language. She was looking down at her hands, nervously fidgeting, which wasn’t new for her.  She always did that. Averted her gaze like she wasn’t good enough to be in their presence. The things he wanted to do with her piece of shit father for doing this to her.  All of Ezra’s actions were learned behaviors, which is why neither he nor Bucky were mad at her for breaking the rules. They expected her to and knew it would take time for her to adjust and to overwrite her previous experiences, and to trust them.  

 

“When you lived with your dad.” Steve began slowly, watching her take a breath that shuddered through her body.  Bucky grabbed her hands knowing that it was a touchy subject. “When did you get to eat?” He finished.

 

Ezra thought back to what her life had been like just a week ago for the first time since she had been here.  It felt like a lifetime had passed and she never really reflected on her time here. It was then that she began to think hard about what her days were like when she lived with her dad.  

 

She would wake up early, usually about 5 AM. The earlier she woke up, the better chance she would have at taking something to eat, but only if her dad managed to pass out in his room.  She never dared to try if he was sleeping on the couch, which is where he usually slept. After she would check where he was, she would go get dressed. This never really took her long, fifteen minutes at the most.  Then she would clean up the apartment as best as she could, maybe put a load of laundry in the wash.

 

When 6 AM came around, she usually left for school even though she didn’t have to be there for 7:15.  Walking was her only means for transportation. She rode the school bus one time and it didn’t end well so she promised herself she would never rely on it again.  Her walk usually lasted 20 minutes, but she didn’t mind. Her walks to and from school allowed her to clear her mind and focus on the present, not all the bad things she faced on a regular basis.  

 

Students weren’t allowed on campus until 6:40, so she waited outside in the commons area where they had benches and tables.  Ezra often used this time to write in her journal in her notebook until the bell rang. Class was always the same. She sat in the back and tried to go unnoticed.  Lunch came around, and the only reason she got to eat was because of her dads income, she qualified for free lunch through some government program, which she was thankful for because by the time lunch actually rolled around she was always painfully hungry.  When school was over, she would go straight home and clean some more, have a snack if there was anything in the house to eat, cook dinner, do homework, and if her dad didn’t come home at a reasonable time eat a little of what she cooked.

 

Sure she found herself hungry more often than not, but it could have been worse.  She could have no food at all, or be out on the streets. So now, she was just used to not eating a whole lot.  Not because she didn’t want to, she loved food, she just didn’t really have a consistent eating schedule.

 

“Um, well it all just depended on where my dad was.  I got free lunch at school because my dad didn’t make a lot, but other than that I only ate at home in the morning if he was sleeping in his room, or when I got home after school.” Ezra said after thinking long and hard.  

 

“So he never offered you food or anything?” Bucky inquired rubbing his thumb across her hand.

 

“No, not really and I was too scared to ask.  He didn’t like it when I asked for anything. If he left any of the food that I cooked I would take it after he went to bed, but he usually ate it all.  One of my really nice teachers at school used to give me snacks though, she made the best muffins.” Ezra smiled at the memory of Mrs. Jo, the nicest teacher she ever had.  

 

“I’m really sorry I lied to you earlier.  I keep messing up.” Ezra frowned knowing that she had disappointed her doms.  

 

“Why were you too scared to ask for things?” Steve asked another question, digging deeper into the root of the problem that would only be solved by talking it out.  

 

Ezra subconsciously leaned into Bucky looking for comfort. “He just would get really mad at me.  Said I was ungrateful. Would punish me.”

 

“How long had that been going on?”

 

“I think since right after I presented so almost four years.” Ezra let out a breath and tucked her head under Bucky’s chin.  Bucky wrapped his arms around her in response but remained quiet, letting Steve do his thing.

 

“Do you think that we would not let you have food?” Steve watched as Ezra’s expression change as he asked the question to a look of shock.

 

“No, of course not.” She said, feeling smaller and smaller by the second.  She knew he was mad.

 

“I know sweetheart, I just wanted to make sure that you knew too.  We’re not mad at you for breaking the rules. You did what you had to to make it through the abuse.  All of those behaviors you learned to survive, they aren’t just going to magically go away. We know that you’re going to break the rules, and that’s okay as long as you’re willing to talk about it and work it out.” Steve explained to the fragile, sweet girl in front of him looking smaller than ever in Bucky’s lap.  

 

“I-i’m trying to be better.” Her voice trembled, feeling ashamed of herself.  

“We know, and we’re so proud of you for it and trusting us. No more crying baby, come here.” Steve gestured for her to give him a hug.  She got out of Bucky’s lap and slowly made her way over to him. Before she could make it to him he reacher out for her, pulling her into his arms and securing her small body to him.  The tension melted from her shoulders as she took a deep breath of his scent and closed her eyes. She relaxed fully into his arms, leaning all of her weight onto him. A hug had never felt so good, so safe. Ezra felt her knees begin to go weak, but she was too wrapped up in the attention she was being given to notice. Steve rubbed his hands up and down her back while whispering sweet words into her ear that made her want to cry.  His soft touches sending pleasant sensations coursing throughout her body.  Ezra didn't know what was happening, but she wasn't much concerned.  Everything felt so good and warm and  _safe._ Steve was taking her over, becoming the only thing she could focus on.  

 

She felt Steve move and thought he was trying to pull away. “No.” She tightened her hold around his torso.  Hands moved up her arms, putting them around his neck as her body was being lifted, and her legs wrapped around his waist.  

 

“Not going anywhere. I’ve got you, my sweet girl.” Steve whispered into her ear.  Ezra preened at his words, cloudiness filling her head and fingers starting to tingle.  Ezra didn’t know it, but she was experiencing subspace. They doubt she had ever been properly dropped since she was going under just from being hugged.  Their girl had been touch starved.  Even though they hadn't discussed this part of their relationship, it was clear to them that she desperately needed this, so Steve kept caressing her and giving her praise until she was all the way under.  

 

Bucky got her favorite blanket and draped it over her and Steve before sitting down beside them.  

 

“Why don’t we take her out and have some fun when she comes up.” Bucky suggested.  It would be good for her to get out of the tower and it would allow them to spend some time together.  

 

“That’s a good idea babe, why don’t we take her to the fair that’s here.  Win her a bear, play some games.” Steve smiled at his partner. “She’s really under isn’t she.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think she's ever been under like this though.  Looks so blissed out and worry free. It’s relieving seeing her like this.” He spoke while taking out his phone to snap a picture of her and Steve to make his new background on his phone.   It was too nice of a moment to leave undocumented.

 

“Do you think we should try to get her back into school next week?” Steve thought out loud.  

 

“I think that she’ll want to finish. Do you think she’ll be ready by then?”

 

“I think we should ask her how she feels about it and go from there.” Steve said, looking down at Ezra who was still out of it.  Bucky nodded in agreement.

 

“You want to finish that episode of criminal minds?” Bucky asked reaching for the remote.

 

“Yes! I need to see what happens with Mr. Scratch.  I think that nut job is one of the worst criminals they have to catch.” Steve how all of this feels so normal.  Watching TV with Ezra on his lap and Bucky by his side. It couldn’t get any better.

 

To both of their surprise, the team didn’t catch Mr. Scratch, which was highly disappointing.  They couldn’t believe it was actually Ms. .45 behind it all. And poor Reid. He has been through enough!  

 

It was right after the third episode finished that Ezra started to move suggesting that she was coming up from subspace.  

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve gentle words penetrated through the haziness that was dissipating from her mind right now.  She sighed and snuggled further into Steves neck, wanting to stay in her warm and safe space where she didn’t have to think or worry about anything.  Her eyes opened for the first time in an hour, vision a little blurry but clearing up the more she blinked.

 

“W-what happened? ” She said to no one in particular, knowing that one of them would answer her.  She felt a little off, not a bad type of off, but not how she usually felt. “I feel weird.”

 

“You dropped, and have been in subspace for about 2 hours now Doll.” Bucky said from besides Steve.  Ezra lifted her head up that. There was no way that she had dropped. Dropping did not feel like that.  It was scary and made her want to crawl out of her skin.

 

“That’s not possible. I’ve never felt a drop like that before.” Ezra slowly sat up, still a little disoriented, feeling lighter than she ever had.

 

“That’s because you’ve never been dropped in a safe environment by someone you trust.  It’s always supposed to feel like that.” Steve could see the gears turning in Ezra’s head, and it was truly heartbreaking.  Periodically being dropped by a dom was a necessity for a subs mental health, and the fact that she had gone almost four years without it was a testament to how strong she was.  

 

“Could we do it again sometime. I really liked it” Ezra looked between Steve and Bucky feeling slightly embarrassed, trying to gauge what their responses would be.  

 

“Anytime you need it Doll.” Bucky voice was something she could listen to all day, deep and sensual.  It sent shivers down her spine.

 

“We were thinking, if you’re up to it, that we would go to the fair.” Steve brushed her hair back so it wasn’t falling in her face. She looked up at him with a bright smile. “Really? I haven’t been in ages! Can we really go?”

 

“Of course! Why don’t you do get dressed in something warm and we’ll head out.” Steve said taking the blanket off of them.  Ezra felt a little embarrassed as she realized how she was sitting on him.

 

“Could we get something to eat while we’re there?” Ezra timidly asked before getting off of Steves lap and stretching as she stood.  

 

“Are you kidding, we are going to get all of the good stuff! Funnel cakes, french fries, hamburgers, whatever you want.” Bucky said, tickling her sides making her shriek a girlish laugh before running into her room.  She got some jeans and a sweatshirt to put over her t-shirt, and her shoes and went into the bathroom to change.

 

Ezra had been bouncing with excitement since they had left the building and gotten into a sleek black car.  She was hardly able to contain her smile the whole car ride there. It warmed Bucky and Steve’s heart to see her so happy.  They don’t think they had ever seen her smile so much.

 

When they finally reached their destination, Ezra got out the car and was beckoning them to “hurry up” and “come on let’s go” pulling them along to the entrance where they would buy their tickets.  It was just after 3 in the afternoon which meant they had a little plenty of time to do everything.

 

Ezra began to feel overwhelmed at the amount of booths, rides, and attractions that were in front of her.  How would she decide what to do first?

 

“Let’s eat Doll.” Bucky’s voice drifted into her ears as he grabbed her hand and lead her to where the food trucks were.  She smiled at him and told him to lead the way before a delicious looking pretzel caught her eye in one of the trucks to her right.  

 

“Oh look at that pretzel.  Can I get that please?” She looked to Steve who let out a chuckle out at how excited she was.  

 

“What can I get for you?” A worker asked them as they walked up to the truck.  

 

“One pretzel, a hot dog, caramel apple, and a lemonade please.” Steve told the worker.  

 

“That’ll be Twelve dollars even.”

 

Steve pulled a bill out of his pocket, and handed it to the worker before receiving the food.  The trio made there way to an area where they could sit down and eat. Ezra was given her pretzel and wasted no time chowing down on it.  With the first bite she let out a moan as the warm salty bread melted in her mouth.

 

“This is the best thing i’ve ever eaten. Thank you so much!” She took another bite and looked up at Steve and Bucky.  Their attention was focused solely on her as they ate causing her to blush and look back down at her pretzel.

 

“What do you think you want to do first?” Ezra thought about Bucky’s question, taking in her surroundings for the first time since being here.  She put down her half eaten pretzel, and turned around. There was people everywhere that she hadn’t noticed before. She had never been in such a crowded space and somehow, it wasn’t bothering her.  There was little kids running and laughing, booth workers trying to get them to play the games. She always thought of those games as scams, more difficult to win, but still fun to play. Then she notices far overhead a giant ferris wheel, and where there was a ferris wheel, there had to be other rides, like the scrambler and such.   

 

“Um, can we do that one?” Her eyes scanned around her, trying to find something that would catch her attention, until she saw a brightly lit booth where you had to throw darts at the balloons and pointed to it. Steve was surprised at her choice, but agreed anyways.

 

As soon as they finished their snacks and lemonade, Ezra was bouncing with energy.  She couldn’t wait to go play the games.

 

“You ready Doll?” Bucky smiled Ezra.  He had never seen this side of her personality before.  She was almost glowing with happiness.

 

“Yeah!” She laughed running to throw away her trash in the nearest garbage can.  Steve and Bucky followed, grabbing her hand to keep her close before walking to the game booth she had wanted to go to.  Steve leaned into her to whisper in her ear. “I want you to stay close to us okay Sweetheart.” The later in the day it became, more and more people filled in around them; they couldn’t take any chances.

 

“Step right up and try your luck!” Ezra could hear the workers chanting phrases to attract customers the closer and closer they got.  They were hard to miss in their bright yellow costumes with microphones to make sure people heard them. She gripped onto Bucky’s hand a little tighter as they walked up to the booth, suddenly getting nervous.  

 

“Can you go first?” She got on her tippy toes to whisper in Steve’s ear, feeling silly for having to ask him.

 

“Whatever you want.” He sent her a soft, warm smile that made his eyes crease a bit and rubbed a hand on her shoulder.  

 

“Care to play Sirs and Lady?” The gentleman behind the counter walked up to the three.  “Three darts for five dollars. If you pop all three balloons and get the dart to stay in one of the holes, you get a prize from the third row, pop two balloons, you get a prize from the second row and so on.” The man explained after Steve handed him the money in exchange for three darts.  

 

“Watch this show off.” Bucky smirked into Ezra’s ear as Steve concentrated on the game in front of him.  Changing his footing so his weight was on his back leg, right arm at a 90 degree angle, as if this game was life or death.  He was so serious about it, it made Ezra let out a laugh. With a jerk of his arm, Steve threw the dart popping a pink balloon right in the middle of the board.  

 

“Impressive Sir!” The worker smiled at Steve.  Ezra’s jaw dropped as he popped the other two balloons without skipping a beat.  

 

“What prize would you like, Sir?” The man questioned Steve and he turned to Ezra.  

 

“Which one do you think?”

 

Ezra looked up at the prize wall littered with every kind of stuffed animal one could think of.  He popped all of the balloons so she got to pick from the top row. A baby blue bunny caught her eye all the way in the corner of the wall and she knew that was the one.

 

“Can I have the bunny?” She said to Steve more so than the man behind the counter, but he still heard her and reached for the bunny.  Ezra smiled at the bunny as it was placed in her waiting hands, it’s soft blue fur felt nice against her skin.

 

“Thank you, sir.” She told the man and gave him a shy smile.  

 

“Do you want to try, Doll?” Bucky asked her.  

 

Ezra thought for a minute.  She knew that she wouldn’t be good and probably wouldn’t pop any of the balloons.  “I don’t think i’ll be any good.” She pettet some of the fur on the bunny down.

 

“I’ll help you if you need it.  Why don’t you just try?” Bucky nudged her to the counter, paying the man for the darts.  He handed them to Ezra and she took a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself and cocked her hand back with the dart in it.  The dart flew forward and hit a balloon, but not hard enough to pop it, just to lamely fall on the ground. Ezra frowned but tried again throwing it a little harder this time.  

 

Steve and Bucky watched as Ezra threw the dart a second time and smiled when she popped a white balloon towards the bottom of the board.  Technically she hadn’t won anything yet because the dart didn’t make it into one of the holes.

 

“Great job, Doll! You got one!” Bucky encouraged Ezra when she turned around to look at him and point at her achievement.  The last dart was thrown and another balloon was popped, but it wasn’t enough to win a prize. Ezra wasn’t too concerned though, she got one balloon when she didn’t think she could get any.  

 

“What should we do next?” She asked the two men on each of her sides clutching the bunny to her chest.  

 

“Do you want to ride some rides? Steve offered and chuckled at Ezra’s response.  “Yes!” Ezra let shouted in excitement throwing her hands in the air, causing a few people to look her way, but she was too care free and filled with happiness to notice anything but the two men with her.

 

“Let’s go!” Ezra grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the rides, all her troubles forgotten for the first time in a long while.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, 4k words later and i am tired! But i really wanted to get this chapter out asap. I love talking to you guys so please let me know what you think!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow I never thought that I would actually share my writing, but why the hell not? I hope you enjoy!


End file.
